Trial of Commitment
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Shirakage Mouse has kept a secret hidden for 23 years since she was born into a world ruled by anthropomorphic animals. When an old friend from her past life's memories comes back for duty, will she accept his new incarnation as he starts to court her? And when a new threat reveals Shirakage's true identity and lifestyle to Danger Mouse, will he accept her love for rated T anime?
1. My Story Before My Name

" **Trial of Commitment"**

 **A/N: I do not fancy many things about the 2015 Danger Mouse reboot cartoon show. His last series back in the 80's involved humans co-existing with his animal agency. And Professor Von Squawkencluck was a male mole with a German accent.**

 **What I _do_ cherish is the new personality of Danger Mouse himself. That sly look in his right eye; that confident, conceited smirk and excitement in his grin; Trust me…the animation made me go gaga for another guy who reminds me of spazzy anime boys again.**

 **I won't enjoy writing my first story that involves my reincarnated OC growing up again in his world, where animals replace all the humans. But I don't have a choice. And I should be very grateful that I read many Naruto fan fiction to inspire me to get around my displeasure about this. What's more is that I found a theory as to what happened to DM's world in the 26 years of his absence from the old cartoon to the new cartoon.**

 **More will be revealed in my chapters. Please enjoy my first chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: My Story Before My Name**

I was born on March 20th, 1992. At least that's what my official birth certificate was stated in my parent's records. The truth is…I don't even remember their faces after I was reborn again in a new, wacky world. That's right. I was a young, human female adult when I accidently got killed in my real world. And like those brilliant Naruto fanfiction stories, I was given a new chance of life as a newborn with my current state of mental awareness intact.

It wasn't until my body matured to the age of eleven did I hear the whole story: I was born a white, baby girl mouse in the country of Japan the day after the world was saved from death by the strategy of a British agent, who had suddenly and mysteriously disappeared with his assistant once the crisis had ended. The city in his home country was starting to rebuild their wiped out skyscrapers and structures in a crater marked by the intergalactic threat on the agent's last mission.

But as the world moved on, an earthquake hit my small Japanese village. I lived, but my parents didn't. My crying had eventually caught the attention of foreign tourists who were sightseeing nearby. A couple who had visited my village earlier, and met my birth parents before settling down at an inn in the next town for the night, were the first good Samaritans to check for survivors once the brief aftershocks had passed.

The Japanese government gave the foreign couple their approval to adopt me and take me back to the United States with them, since I had no other living relatives who were acquainted with my dead parents. I was to be the last white mouse on the planet. With the help of the Japanese government, the American and British government agreed to grant me dual citizenship due to my foster parent's different birth records.

My foster mother was a light brown furred mouse from America. She had family relations with cousins who were in the American military. One of her distant relatives had given birth to a baby girl around the same time when I was born back in Japan. The mother of that purple haired yearling of mine always boasted about her child becoming a secret American agent one day when she grew up.

My foster father was born in the U.K. and was granted U.S. citizenship when he married my foster mother. However, unlike my foster mom's animal breed, my father was a camel. He was the younger brother of Jimmy Camel, who made a living as a daily T.V. talk show host in London. Long story short, Oliver Camel met Jewel Mouse, fell in love and got married. Like the Kung Fu Panda T.V. series back in my real human world, interspecies marriages was just as common here in my new reality.

But as I settled down and behaved reluctantly with my loving family, there were a lot of things that still didn't feel quite the same from a human's perspective. When I was between the ages of 8 & 9, I felt like Déjà vu was screwing with me again as the first music pop band I got into was The Spice Girls. The songs were the same, but the species of the girls was not. My foster mother's cousin's daughter sometimes made fun of their British accents when their hit movie came out while we were growing up together. Funny how coincidences pop out again at you; when I was alive in my human world, my little sister made fun of The Spice Girls' accents too when we would have car rides in the backseat.

Unlike my mental development from my previous life, I never cared for the cartoon shows that this world had to offer. My memories of the world I left behind were all that had kept me going on as the white female mouse of an interspecies foster family. My loving parents were a bit concerned when I didn't return the feelings of teenage boys who had asked me to be their girlfriend while I was reliving school again. Nevertheless, they were proud of my concentration in science and the Arts. I had even asked my parents for permission to become an exchange high school student in the country where they had adopted me from.

For one year as an official third year student, I stayed with a Japanese family who were very pleased to have me as their guest in their home. A family of white boars, they once told the story of the human race who had built the cities and civilizations on the planet, but were starting to die out when news about the disappearance of the planet Mars from their solar system caused a wave of panic and chaos around the world. The elderly member of my stay home family recalled the day when his brother, who was working as a news anchorman during the evening hours in London at the time, phoned him to look into the clear sky of Japan outside his house.

The old white boar went on to describe the flying yellow car with orange wings cruising through the sky by Mt. Fuji and an ancient Japanese tower made from the human's feudal era. That was the last time he had ever seen of, or heard about the British secret agent, Danger Mouse.

 **A/N: I apologize if I was unaware-during the time when I was writing this in my notebook, that the fictional Daytime Talkshow host character in the reboot DM cartoon, Jimmy Camel, was actually a parody version of the real life American Talkshow host, Jimmy Kimmel. Honestly, when I first saw that camel wearing glasses and a blazer while sitting behind a desk interviewing Greenback in the first episode, my mind immediately pictured John Oliver's HBO series, "Last Week Tonight." Henceforth, came the creation of Shirakage Mouse's British foster father, Oliver Camel.**

 **Yeah, I know. Not a lot of creativity. But it was nice to know that I was thinking of the man who voices the new Crumhorn.**


	2. Meeting Professor Squawkencluck

**Chapter 2: Meeting Professor Squawkencluck**

My foster parents used to tell me about the given name that had originally been bestowed upon me by my birth parents. Because of the black hair that I inherited from them, I was named "Shirakage", meaning "White Shadow". My new family name was Shirakage Mouse. My black hair had grown more noticeable on my white furred head as I grew up. While my foster aunt's daughter kept her purple hair long and wavy, I kept mine mid-length and straight. It was 2015, and I was 23 years old.

After I had earned my Bachelor's degree in Psychology and minored in Botany at the end of Grad School, I had been offered a job position in London to work as a plant historian and researcher at a medical treatment center. As luck would have it, a new florist shop opened up a block away from Baker Street in Mayfair. The owner of the place had ties with my foster father's side of my family; he was a young mule looking to hire employees. And because he knew me when I was a little mouse girl pup, he offered me a vacant apartment spot that his land lady had available above his shop.

Alas, I chose the former employment position over the latter. But the payment was more than enough to cover that sweet spot, and I soon became the new neighbor of my father's friend, Harold. He had later told me that I couldn't have picked a better time to move in; the news about Baron Silas von Greenback's return to his old, nefarious ways was just the start of what had happened during my time in America. The whole city of London had been rebuilt again recently. And a new building in the shape of a Victorian styled Pillar box had just been completed a block away from here. Everyone around the world was rejoicing to Danger Mouse reporting himself back into their lives again.

However, if I should describe my actual feelings on that well known agent, my mind would go blank. I would always feign interest into the topic of conversation, which my casual acquaintances would discuss with me because my whole new life felt like an endless fantasy world without the ghost of the hero that my previous life used to know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken a few days to move into the flat complex above Harold's Florist shop and finish unpacking. Not long after that, I settled into my new office at the medical treatment center at King's College in London. Colleagues of different research departments were impressed with the papers that I had written during my time in Grad school. There was that one day at work when the Headmaster couldn't find another instructor to fill in for a chemistry class. I volunteered to be substitute teacher and resumed the scheduled lectures from Brian's notes.

Chemistry was my third best skill in the science field. After witnessing how well I instructed the students as an emergency substitute than just the profile report in my resume, the Headmaster had granted me access to use the chemistry lab to perform experiments of my own whenever I had the time away from my first profession.

Little did I know that my quiet, simple and solemn life would soon change forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many people had gossiped about me being a stoic and distant person with them. Just because I was well liked among everyone didn't escape the fact that my personality was nothing but plain and humorless. Nevertheless, my feminine side still enjoyed the qualities of beauty scents. And after ten months of careful calculations on a new formula, along with research on many different kinds of flora species, my latest experiment was nearing the end stage of becoming complete in the chemical brewing machine. The computer would then notify the results of my success.

While I waited for the final analysis of my healthy bio work, a knock on the chemistry lab door caught my attention.

"Come in," I said to my mystery guest.

A tall, female chicken in a lab coat and spectacles entered the room. But as soon as she laid her eyes on me, she cried out slightly for a moment.

I raised my head in confusion. "Are you alright?"

After a couple of deep breaths, she scrutinized me more carefully and sighed sheepishly with relief. "Oh. I'm so sorry. Forgive me for startling you. But since I have never met you in person, I nearly mistook you for someone I know where I work."

Her sincere apology made me smile. "That's ok. I assume you know who I am then."

"Yes!" She replied ecstatically. "You're Professor Shirakage Mouse! My name is Professor Squawkencluck. I was once a graduate student at this college before I earned my degree." She held her feathered hand out to me. "Delighted to finally meet you, Professor."

I shook hers politely with my own. "The pleasure is all mine. If I had known my appearance would cause you a bit of fright, I would have covered my ears in a surgical cap."

Prof. Squawkencluck laughed. "Thanks for the offer. But the idiot that I know doesn't have black hair or a pair of blue eyes with a white colored membrane surrounding the irises."

I chuckled back. "Those _are_ key differences, indeed. So, what brings you to your old college, Professor?"

"Oh, I was in the area. And I felt the need to drop by and visit until I ran into you." She laughed nervously after explaining herself. But it didn't sound so honest to me. Plus, she hadn't picked up the paper bag which she was carrying earlier when she accidently dropped it after mistaking me for this so called "idiot" she knew.

Suddenly, my computer beeped and the two of us hovered over the screen. Finally, the liquid compound mixture was 100% completed and ready to be used.

"Looks like positive results," Squawkencluck commented curiously. "What did you just create, Prof. Shirakage?"

I smiled. "My own personal perfume that took ten months of work out of my spare time. It gets boring being a plant historian sometimes without using the knowledge of botany for a little harmless fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My encounter with my new colleague was brief, but nice. Squawkencluck and I exchanged our phone numbers, and I gave her my autograph with the promise of no selfies with her. I never was a fan of my own reflection, in my last lifetime or this new one.

When I had asked her about the package that she had brought with her, she confessed that she was really trying to hide whatever was inside of it someplace for a while, and mentioned that it was frightening her right now. Since it seemed so important to her, I volunteered to hold onto the mystery object until her unmentioned phobia died down a bit. To help her overcome the shock of my willful assistance, I shared one of my unique chemical formulas with her on how my new perfume could also be transmuted into a pepper spray among intruders and thieves.

She thanked me with sincere gratitude and left before the day ended. After pouring my accomplished product into a spray bottle, the unopened paper bag on the table by the door enticed my curiosity. Once it had gotten the better of me, I found myself opening up Prof. Squawkencluck's burdened object.

It was a stuffed circus clown doll. And judging by its condition, it must have belonged to someone. I could understand Squawkencluck being among the many people who were afraid of clowns. But who exactly did she know that loved them?


	3. The Hidden Rebel of London, England

**A/N: Off the record, my deep hatred and disgust towards animal crap jokes and crap itself is the reason why I despise this villain. Plus, they took a spawn of the devil's name and warped it into something that the Garfield in me might find offensive. ... DM's reboot creators wasted the city of Tokyo...from the Holy Land of Anime...on a robotic crapper?**

 **Chapter 3: The Hidden Rebel of London, England**

Three days have passed since I met Professor Squawkencluck at King's College. The stuffed clown doll that she lent me was in my flat complex. But ever since I had taken it back home that night, explosions started to rock the city of London during the day. Word on the street was that the White Wonder had been hitting every loose crook in town hard, and not letting them off the hook until he was done with them. Rumors from some grad students whispered about Danger Mouse going berserk towards two of his arch villains so far, and that he was very angry over losing something important to him.

What was more unfortunate for me, however, was that I never expected to be targeted on the second night walking home by one of the first two villains that DM had interrogated during daylight hours. The good news was that I was well prepared for any assault that might threaten my 10 feet radius of peace.

It all began when I was just a few blocks away from home that night. That's when he, the revolting, robotic plumbing installment leapt out of a dark alley and charged towards me.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha~! Danger Mouse!" it cackled madly. "Girlish skirts and blouses won't hide you from the wrath of my revenge!"

Just the sight of that damned, villainous creation made me snap. Not only did that wretched _thing_ fail to notice my appearance more clearly, but it was also clueless that it was picking a fight with a former Boot camp graduate from America who surpassed her female cousin at weapon's target practice. Before Dr. Loocifer could even lay his filthy porcelain vessel on me, I pulled out my best hand gun from my purse and fired mercilessly. The _freak_ shrieked comically with surprise. But I didn't stop until it was five feet away from me. It pleaded desperately when one of my bullets cracked its facial screen that showed his red, digital eyeball design.

"STOP! STOP! WHAT…WHY ARE YOU-!" Then it gasped when he saw me. "You're…not him!"

"That's right," I replied coldly. "I'm not the person of interest for your destructive purpose. But if you wish to keep your existence, I suggest you stay the hell away from me. Or I won't be so merciful next time!" My cold, steely blue eyes bore with intense hatred towards my attacker.

I must have scared him completely to death because he fled in the opposite direction screaming, "I'M SO SORRY, MA'AM! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, news about a scared shitless and battered robot plumbing villain turning himself in went viral on Spamchops and T.V. in central London. While everyone was shocked to hear the doctor request the technicians who made him to reprogram him back to normal and good, I just went about my daily life as usual, acting like nothing had happened last night. I was glad that there was one less nuisance in my new life that I would never see or hear from again. The insanity and humor that my old world tended to create could be so gross sometimes.

By mid afternoon, my smart phone went off in my office. The caller ID read "Private", but I knew who was on the other line and answered it. "Hello."

"Shirakage Mouse, you didn't!" reprimanded my foster cousin. "Just because you have your own gun permit and license back in the states doesn't mean you can make another one in your new home in Britain! You're still a civilian in your father's country! My agency might tip off the British government if they find out you were responsible for shooting Dr. Loocifer in self defense last night!"

I sighed wearily at the seriousness in her voice. She had started worrying about me moving to London ever since she developed a rivalry standoff with the White Wonder. My cousin had sworn that the last thing she'd ever wanted was for me to meet her British counterpart for the first time. And I had told her repeatedly that I wouldn't care for whatever reaction he might display towards me if such circumstances were to happen.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, JM," I replied calmly. "But I could care less if the government traces the incident back to me or not. It was that piece of shit that nearly tried to get me involved in your daily lifestyle. I had no choice."

"Dammit, Shirakage! How come you can't understand the risks you're taking!? There are more cameras in London than in New York City! DM's agency is probably watching you right now! And what's most nail biting about all of this is that your apartment is just a block away from his secret HQ home!"

I stared up at the ceiling in stoic boredom as I let her drone on and on from her end. Why was it always me who had to endure lectures from family in one lifetime or the next? Should I hang up now while she's still ranting, or wait until she's finished like I normally do?

I chose the latter. Once she was done with her furious speech, I responded coldly. "Are you done, Dear Cousin? Because I have to get back to work." I disconnected our call and cursed. The unknown agenda of Fate is cruel. And I'm just another pawn in its plans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting outside as I finished locking up my office for the day. JM's warnings had started to plague my thoughts since 3pm. Maybe my trophy obsessed cousin was right. Maybe my actions had caused a lot of controversy to attention of authority. Well, if I wanted to set my mind at ease, there was a special place that I needed to visit.

Mandy's Store of Human Antiques was a little out of my way from home. The former villainous feline had set up her business between the outskirts of London and Arkwright Asylum. But despite the disturbing mixed criticism about the store owner and its location, the reviews for its inventory was much more positive than what the law thought they'd be.

Since the human population had started to die out 26 years ago, their relics and creations were the only symbols that remained behind as reminders of their legacies. The anthropomorphic animals that had once lived along side their race soon began to dominate and grow to humanoid sizes. I learned in school that when the report of the last human on Planet Earth passed on in history, statues of the people across the globe and ages were reshaped with the forms of animals. Only the souvenirs of tourist statues in famous cities around the world were left untouched and announced as priceless artifacts on an older era of society.

Historical facts being remembered and said, human statue souvenirs and video footages of old movies made by humans wasn't what attracted me to Mandy's store. It was the rare book collection in the back of her business that I was most interested in.

I entered the shop's front door, and the jingle of a tiny collar bell rung above the door frame. The other clerks and employees in the store were also cats, and were once Mandy's closest followers in their attempt to take over the world not too long ago. My presence seemed to have caught their attention, because they paused from their current tasks and stared at me with suspicion. Fortunately, I was no stranger to them, or a new customer. I knew how to socialize with my feline acquaintances.

"Good afternoon, everyone," I bowed to them politely and offered several bottles of catnip. "Where can I find Mandy-San?"

The frisky cats suddenly purred and hungrily received my gifts as they huddled around me. When they grinned with content, one of the cats responded. "Welcome back, Shirakage. You honor our hard work with your gracious respect for our clan. Mandy is waiting for you in the back by those human novels you love so much."

I nodded politely with a small "Thank you" and went deeper into the shop. Unlike the rest of Mandy's inventory, not many customers were very fond of the human stories about animal species that resembled today's society. They found such tales and illustrations to be a mockery of the present population of a civilization that they quoted as "people". However, that ignorant sense of mind never applied to me since I was reborn into this world. And it saddened me that today's generation had forgotten the respect they once shared and cherished amongst humans and their rule. I had kept all of my opinions and secrets of the matter from everyone around me. And no one has discriminated against me since.

I spotted Mandy by the human children's books area and greeted her. "Hello Mandy," I bowed. "Has the item that I ordered arrived yet?"

"Yes, Shirakage," she purred silkily. "It is quite a chilling tale that the humans had once written. I sometimes wondered if this story was even suitable for their species' offspring."

The reddish brown kitten handed me an old book that had been wrapped in protective bubble wrap. It was titled "Fantastic Mr. Fox" by Roald Dahl. Truthfully, I had been searching for this novel for quite some time. Because in this world, the story was written like Wes Anderson's movie adaptation as a retelling version.

"Thank you very much, Mandy-San," I replied as I paid for my prize while giving her her own share of catnip. "You honor me with your goods."

Mandy purred pleasantly at her free gift. "Have a good day, Shirakage. Come back soon."

I smiled again and turned to leave.

"Oh, um," Mandy added. "Can I ask of something from you before you go?"

I turned back to her. "What is it?"

She grimaced slightly. "Could you perhaps encourage that young chap over there to stop staring at me and my clansmen?"

I looked to where she was pointing to and blinked. A small male hamster wearing glasses and a blue blazer was giving the other cats a starry eyed gaze, like it was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

A bemused smile grew on my face, but I kept my calm composure. "Don't worry. I'll take care of your lolling stalker." We nodded goodbye to one another and I walked over to the self hypnotized intruder nearby.

"Excuse me, sir," I announced myself to him. "Can I help you while I'm shopping here?"

 _ **A/N: I had written this story on paper before I decided to post it online. I had to go through a lot of research and logical imagination planning for this labor of love of mine. To make the two cartoon series seem more connected with one another, I came up with the idea that the feminine Professor Squawkencluck is the granddaughter of the first Professor Heinrich Von Squawkencluck from the original series. Like the Pokémon Egg Breeding guidelines from the old Game Boy Color Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal version games, the feminine Squawkencluck's mother is the daughter of Professor Heinrich Von Squawkencluck.**_

 _ **Coming up with an explanation for these details hasn't been easy during my autumn and winter holiday time last year. But I managed to feel proud at what I was able to put together finally.**_

 _ **I probably won't install Chapter 4 on the web for a few days yet. But I'll get to it whenever I can.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Ja ne.**_


	4. AUPWGT?

**Chapter 4: An Undercover Penfold Wasn't Greenback's Target?**

The hamster snapped out of his trance and turned to me. His eyes widened in surprise. " _Chief…!?"_

I raised my brow at him. "Nani?"

The confused rodent looked me over again and flabbergasted suddenly. "Oh. I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were my best friend for a second there. But I must say, you almost look just like him." He smiled at me. "My name's Penfold. Are you a family member of Danger Mouse's?"

His innocent question earned him a chorus of feline hisses from the store's staff.

"HOW DARE YOU RELATE OUR DEAR FRIEND AND CUSTOMER, SHIRAKAGE MOUSE, WITH THAT UNCUTE HERO OF YOURS WHO ROBBED US OF WORLD DOMINATION!" growled one cat.

Penfold squeaked and took cover behind my tall legs. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"Mina…" I replied to them and tossed a ball of yarn at the enraged cats. Distracted and happy of my latest toy for them, one waved goodbye to me from their dust clouded squabble as I escorted Penfold out of the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a "Thank you" for getting him out of that pickle, Penfold treated me to an order of decaffeinated coffee at my favorite open café, called "Daphne's Coffee and Sweets Factory" which was located near my neighborhood.

"Cor! You were really amazing, Shirakage," he commented me at our vacant booth by the café window. "I've never seen a civilian in London handle former members of the Cute Cult on such friendly terms before. You dealt with them as if you understood their customs."

I shrugged nonchalantly at his flattery. "Everyone should believe cats are cute. But I guess that would depend upon an individual's opinion. As for me, I give them the respect that they deserve because of the artifacts they decided to sell for their business."

Penfold sipped his melon smoothie and beamed happily again. "You know, I must say that I find it hard to believe that you've been living here in London for quite a while and that I've never seen you before."

I blinked twice at his statement. "Why do you care so much about that? I informed you earlier that I have no family relations with your secret agent senpai."

His face fell as if I'd just talked smack about his achievements in school. "Aww. Please don't be like that, Ms. Shirakage. If it will be any consolation to your concern, DM is too oblivious at the moment to notice you from our Intel report that we've gathered since last night."

My body froze and my cold eyes narrowed towards his timid specks. "So, you went undercover to befriend me. Am I wrong?"

Penfold squeaked again. "Eek! Oh, Eck! Oh, Crumbs!"

But I dismissed his panicking mantra. "Tch. Don't get your knickers in a twist, Penfold-San. As long as Danger Mouse remains preoccupied from learning about your secret investigation on me, we can continue to play the friend game for a while. Your agency made the right choice of sending you on this mission. You're a likable friend to make."

A faint smile appeared on my face as I said that, and Penfold's dejected look brightened. "Aww. Thanks. For a minute there, you looked really scary and mad when you figured me all out."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah. I tend to have that affect on other people. Sorry for being kowaii." Then I switched back to the topic at hand. "So! Am I in trouble with the British government or anything?"

Penfold scratched his head in thoughtful uncertainty. "Er, not particularly. I guess Colonel K was a bit concerned that a normal civilian like you was able to scare Dr. Loocifer to death and convince him to turn back into a normal functioning toilet in Tokyo again. Not many people with three different country backgrounds are allowed to have weapons here, you know."

I nodded. "I'm guessing you haven't read the background file on me in your briefing, Penfold."

He grinned sheepishly. "Oh, Fiddle. You got me again. I was so distracted by your black Japanese hair and your beautiful blue eyes, and your white tail and fur, that I was unable to detail myself on your foster family's history."

A part of me was grateful that my hamster friend still didn't know that Jeopardy Mouse was my American cousin. However, my frown returned from the reason behind his negligence. "Because I'm an unknown white mouse like Nezu-Chan?" I answered stoically.

Penfold giggled. "You say the silliest words, Shirakage. Is _that_ what you call DM? I think it's cute."

"Regardless," I continued firmly. "I'm glad that your agency doesn't consider me a threat so far, Penfold. It will be a hassle for my family if they found out that I did a crime while protecting myself."

The brown rodent blushed. "Yes, well, I'm just glad that you're a good person." He sipped his smoothie again to hide his bashfulness.

I drank my sweet coffee as well. And there was one other thing on my mind. "Forgive my curiosity, Penfold-San. But why _is_ Danger Mouse not caring about your undercover mission? What's been keeping him busy that's so important to him now?"

Penfold stiffened but relaxed slightly. "Well, his favorite clown doll went missing days ago. And he's been hunting it down all over the city since."

I stopped sipping my latte as the memory of my meeting with Professor Squawkencluck came back to me. _It couldn't be…_ "You wouldn't happen to have a picture of his missing toy on you, would you?" I asked him. The chances of it being the same clown doll couldn't' be that high in their favor, could it?

While my brain was processing this fateful probability, Penfold had finished swiping his finger at the touch screen on his phone, then turned it around to show me. I cursed mentally as I studied the selfie photo. It was Danger Mouse holding the same Crumples the Clown doll that was now hiding back at my flat for Squawkencluck's benefit.

I sighed heavily, seeing that I had no choice. "Penfold, there's something I should confess about to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I told him the whole story, I invited the relieved assistant into my flat to retrieve Danger Mouse's clown doll, on the condition that Penfold would never mention my involvement with its disappearance. I unlocked my door and turned on my sitting room's front lights. It was good to be home as the night sky outside was swallowing the fading glow of twilight.

"Cor! Thanks again, Shirakage. Honestly, I feel sorry that the Professor got you mixed up in her attempt to hide DM's doll." Penfold apologized as he placed said item in the paper bag.

"Hey, we can't blame her if she has a case of coulrophobia." I set my purse on my fabric chair and entered my kitchen. "Can I interest you with a small tea break?"

"Oh, that would be lovely. I'll just make myself comfortable."

I turned on the electric kettle and set my father's special tea cups out on a tray. Once the water had boiled and the Darjeeling flavor was mixed in the pot, I brought the tray out into the sitting room, placed it on my coffee table and joined Penfold on my sofa.

"I like your flat, Shirakage," he complimented nicely. "It's very quaint, and I could see our HQ from your window. And you're a boffin at Prof. Squawkencluck's old college."

A large drop of sweat permeated behind my head. "How come you bothered to remember _that_ from the Intel report, and not my family history?" I muttered incredulously.

He shrugged sheepishly, and I dropped the subject. "I guess that's not important. Just make sure that Prof. doesn't find out about DM bragging that he got his clown doll back."

Penfold frowned sadly at me. "Aw. I don't understand. How come you don't want to meet the Chief, Prof. Shirakage? I'm sure you'll get along with him."

I didn't respond right away because his question caught me off guard. How could I explain to him something personal about my feelings, when there were so many years in between my rebirth and their absence?

"I don't know," I said finally. "Maybe I'm just dealing with a lot of confusion. You and DM were gone since my birth in 1992, and then you returned 23 years later. You two never told the world about where you have been all this time, and how you two didn't age one bit."

Penfold was shocked by my answer. "Oh, Eck. I didn't realize that you were an admirer of me and DM. Have you been bothered by this for so long?"

I gazed at the ground in a brooding pout. "You could say that. I've been taught that the planet Mars was suddenly placed back in our solar system by the time the human race went extinct. Were you and DM responsible for getting it back without the world's knowledge?"

The hamster lowered his gaze. "Honestly, I wish I could explain everything to you, Shirakage. But the agency was very strict about their staff not telling anyone about our whereabouts as life went on without us."

Although I understood his reasons, that didn't stop my curiosity for the undying answer to this mystery. Wherever he and DM could have been for 23 years, were they ever aware of the technological changes of the modern world that they were previously missing out on?

Before either of us could speak again, a loud explosion shattered my flat's wall. The blast destroyed my window and scattered my tea set onto the floor, where the liquid refreshments spilt across the linoleum floor. Penfold and I were knocked backwards from the powerful force and sent crashing onto the floor as well. A large gaping hole in my wall allowed a cool breeze to enter, and I was too dazed to feel shocked by the sudden destruction of my home.

Suddenly, I felt the airflow from the breached hole getting blocked somehow. But before I could refocus my vision on the source, something cold and metallic gripped onto my waist hard and tight. Then, I started to feel the claw dragging me away from Penfold and out of the building.

"SHIRAKAGE!" Penfold cried out to me in vain.

I screamed in surprise and fright. And as I was being dragged through the air, I managed to catch a glimpse of a hover craft that was controlling the claw before I blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Barone. I think she's-a waking up now."

I slowly began to regain consciousness. Having me back on solid ground stabilized my senses enough to finally overcome that acrobatic ride I just went through. As I opened my eyes, I found myself on a metal floor of some mobile machine that I could feel its inertia effect around me. I had to push myself up in a kneeling position because my wrists and ankles were bound together.

When I saw my kidnappers, I expressed a deadpanned scowl. Great. _Just_ great. I'm in an autopilot controlled Frog's Head Flyer with Stiletto, Greenback in a new suit, and a not so cute and round anymore Nero smirking down at me.

My unafraid and bored expression puzzled the Baron. "Hey! Vhy aren't you frightened of me, Ms. Shirakage Mouse!?" he demanded offensively.

That's when I gave him a mocked, beaming smile. "Oh, Good! Mr. German accented Evil Ninja Toad in a Batman's Joker's outfit knows I'm not the witless White Wonder, who hasn't met me yet!"

He and Stiletto flabbergasted comically at my remark. "Oh my Gosh! _You_ love the pop culture stories from the extinct human society!?" Then Greenback snarled at me. "And how dare you insult my accent and purple suit!"

"Why?" I retorted unimpressed. "I thought you had a wheezy voice and wore a yellow suit, a ring on one finger for each of your hands, and sometimes carry a cane."

He snorted. "Vhy should you care about such details from my past when you should be worrying about yourself, my Dear?"

I shrugged. "Because it's obvious that you're keeping me alive for whatever it is you're planning. And the only plot that's coming to my mind is that I'm the bait for Danger Mouse."

Greenback grinned. "You really are a smart one. And I must compliment you on your relentless skills of getting rid of that robotic toilet from the villainous path. Less competition means more evil schemes for me.

"Yes. You are correct of me having Danger Mouse rescue you from my clutches. But that's only the first stage of my plan."

Now it was my turn to tense up. "Nani…?"

"Hey, Barone," Stiletto intervened suddenly. "Danger A-Mouse's a-Danger Car is a-coming in fast and about to-"

Another loud explosion knocked me off my knees, and Stiletto fell from the control panel area and radar screen. I felt the Frog's Head Flyer hover in place after whatever crashed into it had stopped it from moving. When the smoke cleared, there was a gaping hole in the side of the hull's wall. A yellow car with red wings was hovering outside in the sky.

Dread suddenly filled into my chest. I wasn't ready to meet a new version of an old ghost from my past life in the human world. I hid behind the staggering Baron von Greenback just as I saw _him_ jumping aerodynamically through the breached Flyer's hole. _Please don't see me!_

An unfamiliar voice sighed heavily in the aircraft. "Good Grief. Honestly, Baron. Just when I was about to thank Penfold graciously for finding Crumples, he pleaded me to go and rescue someone first whom you've apparently abducted from him."

I couldn't hide the horrified reaction from forming on my face. DM wanted to see his clown doll before rescuing me!? And Penfold…that blabbermouth! How come he couldn't ask another Danger Agent for help!?

"Aww," mocked Greenback. "Is the exasperated Danger Mouse so bored of my latest scheme that you'd rather go home and play with your recovered clown doll than save…" At that moment of dramatic pause, he whipped his hand behind his back, grabbed my wrists and dragged me into view. "… _her?"_

So here I was...in plain sight. Revealing my surprised expression as I was finally exposed to the monocular White Wonder for the first time in my reincarnated life. My blue eyes locked onto his single amber one. However, the fighting stance that he was currently positioned in didn't match the astonished surprise that had started to form on his face.

A translucent giant sweat drop permeated on the side of my own face. Why do I get the feeling that he's looking at me like Cupid just shot an arrow into his heart?


	5. TISoaOWR

**Chapter 5: The Inevitable Spark of a One Way Romance**

The innocent boy meets cute girl trance only lasted for a brief few seconds until Danger Mouse snapped himself back to his rescue mission. "Unhand her, Baron," he demanded fiercely. "Now!"

Greenback sneered at him. "Fetch her yourself, Rodent."

Before I could speculate what he'd do next, a trap panel in the metal hovercraft slid open beneath me. As soon as I felt the fresh breezy air of the outdoor sky, Greenback released his hold on me and I dropped down to my impending death. I screamed with fright, knowing that I wouldn't survive the fall to the ground, regardless to the alternative thought of my hands and feet not being tied up in the first place.

I didn't know how much longer my heart was going to take this fear forced adrenaline until I heard the hum of a flying vehicle zooming louder towards the space beneath my falling body. I, then immediately landed on a soft cushioned seat, and stayed still as I tried to hyperventilate away my shock. I was so scared that I barely noticed the bonds on my wrists getting untied.

After several moments of traumatized shaking, I hastily grasped the passenger seat's seat belt and fastened it around myself. I continued to breathe hard as I saw the starlit night sky surround the glass domed windshield of the Mark IV.

"Madam…?" A familiar but strange voice to my right said once my breathing slowed down. "Are you all right? You're as pale as a ghost."

I stiffened up again. Of course, he had to save me. It was his job, wasn't it. There could only be one person in the driver's seat of his own car. But I refused to lock my eyes onto him again.

"Th-That bastard…" I said while keeping my vision shut. "He…blasted a hole in my flat…." Dammit. I was starting to feel dizzy again.

"Hang on, Madam," that brave voice replied urgently. "I need to pick up my assistant. Just stay awake with me until we can find a place for you to rest."

Unfortunately, the exhilaration of that inexperienced free fall had exhausted me way past my conscious limit. "Too late," I mumbled before I passed out once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The memories of my old lifetime in the real world filled my dreams while I slept blissfully away. I wished that I could recall those pleasant memories as my replenished consciousness started to awaken. But as my tired eyes slowly scanned the sleeping quarters around me, the events of last night came flooding back. I then realized that this was neither my bedroom, nor my own flat. I sat up and accessed the unfamiliar area again.

Whose room was this? It looked normal enough. The morning rays of sunlight was starting to shine through the curtains, which were covering the window to my right. I was also still wearing the clothes that I'd been kidnapped in. My blouse and skirt had gotten a bit dirty, and cold sweat had dampened my fur around my neck and chest.

I decided to stretch my legs and put my shoes back on, once I'd spotted them placed on the floor by a dresser. My purse, which had been left back at my destroyed flat, was somehow placed on top of the dresser. I checked its contents just to be sure that no one went through it. I found my ID, wallet, house keys, iphone, and the spray bottle that contained my special perfume from five days ago.

To my dismay, my hand gun was no where inside it. However, before I could feel anxious about my insecurity, I found a hand written note that had been taped to my purse. I tore it off and began to read the message….

 _Dear Professor Shirakage Mouse,_

 _Please don't be alarmed when you wake up. The Chief and I brought you here to our secret headquarters to allow you to rest in our guest room. We're really sorry about your home. Your neighbor and land lady are doing everything they can to fix the building after our agency had alerted the authorities about your situation._

 _We'll talk more about it once you're downstairs. And I hope you're feeling all right. DM got really worried when you fainted in the Mark IV. He didn't even hug his Crumples the Clown doll when we returned._

 _Your friend, DM's cowardly assistant,_

 _Penfold_

I started to walk towards the window to draw the curtains open when…

 _P.S. Watch out for the active motion sensors by your window. The Chief wanted to make sure you would be safe if you were still sleeping. So do be careful not to go near the curtains._

Crap. I couldn't stop myself in time after reading that warning notice in Penfold's letter. As soon as my careless hand opened one side of the curtains, I immediately heard an alarm siren go off in the building outside the room. A flashing red light illuminated around my quarters from the wall above the door.

There was no time for me to freeze up in fear without my weapon. So I had to use the next best thing in my purse to protect myself. I heard footsteps running up the stairs outside the room, and I braced myself for whoever was coming to mistake me for an intruder.

The door was suddenly kicked open with a loud forceful bang, and Danger Mouse jumped into the room. "Villainous Fiend!" he stated warily. "You will not harm-" His game face vanished once he finally saw who he was threatening. He then straightened himself out of his fighting stance and coughed into his fist.

"Umm, I uh, beg your pardon, Madam. I heard the sensor alarm go off from your room, and rushed over here to see that you were all right."

I relaxed a little from his sincerity and nodded silently.

"Computer," he then called out over the blaring siren. "Deactivate alarm."

The noise stopped, and the flashing red light turned off. DM then switched on the guest room's lights to see me more clearly. As I felt his gaze upon me, I bowed to him in my usual polite manner.

"Please forgive me if I had caused you such confusion, Danger Mouse-San. I'm afraid I didn't read Penfold's warning thoroughly when I attempted to get some sunlight into the room."

The White Wonder just smiled at me. "That's quite all right. No need to apologize over a simple mistake. Although…" he then flashed a sly expression and knelt down in front of me. "…your charming manners in your humility moves me with such radiance."

I pictured my inner self falling over in exasperation as I witnessed this dimwit already hitting on me.

"Penfold has already informed me of your name, Professor Shirakage Mouse," he continued confidently and took my hand in his. "How is it even possible that you live a block away from our HQ, and we have never met before?"

"Ano…Etto…" I stammered nervously. If I wanted to pull his ear out a little for being this stupidly love struck, I would have done it already. However, he saved my life last night, so I couldn't bring myself to thank him that violently.

"Chief," Penfold's voice called out and another set of footsteps got closer. "Is Shirakage all right in her room?"

Thank Kami-Sama for the assistant's interruption. I freed my hand out of Danger Mouse's gentle grasp and moved a few centimeters away from him just as Penfold entered the doorway. "Good morning, Penfold," I said with a bow.

"Cor, Shirakage!" he beamed. "I'm glad you've recuperated nicely from your dreadful capture by Greenback. I was really worried."

"Penfold had called me last night saying that you were the one who found Crumples," DM added with a proud sparkle in his eye. "Is that really true, Ms. Shirakage?"

I sweatdropped. I could actually picture Penfold giving my male twin the Good News, Bad News update on my status since my abduction, minus the truth about how I obtained DM's doll. "Um, yes I did."

He took my hand in his own again and gave my fingers a light kiss. "How could I ever thank you?" he asked graciously.

I tried my best to smile pleasantly at his courting gestures. "Well, you did save my life, Danger Mouse-San. So, I guess we're both equally thankful towards each other for our own good deeds."

He grinned, followed by a sappy smirk. "You flatter me with your gratitude, Ms. Shirakage." However, a low gurgling sound from his stomach shattered the moment. DM's eye widened and a blush began to tint his cheeks pink.

Penfold and I busted a gut at his embarrassment. "You know," I chuckled once our laughter died down. "I'm kind of hungry myself. Why don't we continue our conversation over breakfast?"

"Hear, hear," Penfold agreed. "We'd be happy to make you any dish that you'd like, right, Chief?"

Danger Mouse snapped out of his flustered trance, cleared his throat and answered professionally. "Er, right. I'll start the toast."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _'_ _I'll start the toast',_ my animal body's tail. Once I was escorted to the dining table by my two hosts, the White Knight with big ears started to pull out all the stops to impress me. I had to swallow my exasperated reactions as he offered me a seat at the table like a Gentleman. Unfortunately, that was only the beginning.

Danger Mouse insisted that he would be doing the cooking for all three of us. Penfold made to protest, but earned the classic "Shush" line from his Senpai, and went no further.

Aw, man. I was now a theatergoer at a martial arts show, starring Mr. Show Off himself, as he used his secret agent's combat training on toast, eggs and bacon. What was worse was that I found my desire to ignore him and refocus my attention elsewhere morally rude and wrong somehow. Why the hell was that?

Finally the performance came to its climax, and our breakfast was set in front of us. DM bowed and I managed to feign my amazement for his mad skills. As he joined us at the table, Penfold restarted where we had left off.

"So, Prof. Shirakage, do you have any idea why The Baron kidnapped you in the first place?"

I stopped eating and remembered my brief confrontation in Greenback's Frog's Head Flyer. That's right. I never told them what happened before Danger Mouse showed up. "Well, he gloated something about me being the bait for DM to come and rescue me. But he only mentioned that to be Stage 1 of his plan."

"Oh, Eck!" Penfold squeaked. "What if you're still in danger!?"

I frowned. "Well, maybe if I can go back to my Flat and retrieve my hand gun amongst the rest of the rubble, I'll be able to defend myself from him next time."

"I won't allow that, Ms. Shirakage."

Danger Mouse's sudden objection surprised me completely, as I felt his hand grasp mine, but more firmly this time. He stared at me hard with a serious look in his eye.

"Colonel K had informed me on Penfold's secret mission to spy and befriend you after we brought you back here last night. The three of us agreed that it was best to confiscate your hand gun, since you had used a lethal weapon against a now former criminal of our nation. Possessing a legal permit to carry one back in America as a dual citizen means little to our government here in Britain. Even though we are partially grateful to worry less about a robotic toilet going rogue again sometime in the future, I'm afraid that we're unable to grant you freedom from our liberation of your firearm."

Okay. _Now_ I was impressed by something from him. His warning just sent chills down my spine as he stated my current rights in his country. This intimidating side of him was a lot better than Prince Charming from a couple of minutes ago.

"One final point, if I may add to this matter," he continued, but then his tone changed. And I think I saw a heart take shape in his amber eye. "…a beautiful maiden such as you shouldn't have to use dangerous weapons for self defense. It doesn't suit you."

Unbelievable. My admiration for this knuckleheaded lover mouse couldn't even last for two minutes without him trying to flirt with me again. Ok, Nezu-Chan. You have crossed a line, and now I'll have to redraw it.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he winced in pain as I grabbed one of his ears with two of my fingers and began to tug at it forcefully. "Ow, that hurts!"

I let go, allowing him to rub the sore spot and stretched area of his ear. "Why on Earth did you do that for!?" he complained irritably.

I stared at him in disapproval. "Because you ruined an impressive speech regarding my charges. And even though I am ready to accept my rights in your home, this perfectly good mood of mine wouldn't have dissipated if you didn't resume your compliments of flattery towards me as a more personal note on your new, developing crush on me, Danger Mouse."

Penfold giggled hysterically as DM's jaw dropped in a flabbergasted fluster. I went back to consuming my food, choosing to leave him in that state.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:25 am after breakfast, and 24+ hours without a bath was now no longer a reality. The last time that I had soaked my white mouse body in water was two nights ago after sending Dr. Loocifer screaming back to Tokyo from my draconian threats of death. I guess losing ownership of my hand gun after the villain's forced reprogramming conversion was worth it.

I had started enjoying long hot baths since my high school exchange year in Japan. This was the first time that I'd be using a bathroom in the flat of the best secret agent of Britain, though. It was nice to discover that my bedroom back at my destroyed home remained unscathed by Greenback's missile. Penfold was kind enough to find a fresh change of clothes for me to wear before I'd take my bath.

And Danger Mouse? He gladly packed everything that I might need in case his superior still suspects that I'm a target in Greenback's hidden plan. The nerve of him! Fetching my wardrobe and bathing products from my flat without my permission. Just what was he trying to accomplish!?

I sunk my lower face into the water and exhaled, making bubbles form and pop on the surface. Honto nii! It's as frustrating as trying to understand why Prof. Squawkencluck's parents would give their daughter the first name, "Professor"! Well, I remember a similar complaint back in my past human life in the real world. One of my male high school classmates in the year 2004, complained about who in their God Right mind would name the son of the Fairy Godmother in the animated movie, Shrek 2, "Prince Charming".

That reminiscent digression aside, a part of me wanted to know how the Danger Mouse that I grew up with in my past life had changed so much since I became reborn into this world. The new him gave me a strange and familiar image in my memory whenever I'd remember my old human life, crushing on the cocky anime boys in Japanese anime; yet it still didn't erase the fact that I wasn't used to him behaving this way towards me.

But what if I was thinking too hard about all of this? The only difference between the new him and my old anime crushes is that he's British and less wild; yet it didn't make his facial expressions less obvious when comparing the two.

I groaned slightly as I realized that my thoughts were going nowhere. And I've had enough of my long soaking bath right now. After unplugging the drain to let the water rush down, I stood up in the tub and began to dry myself with a towel. Once I had gotten my fur nice and soft, I attempted to slip on my panties when I heard Penfold yelling outside the bathroom.

It started to increase in volume, but before I could cringe at what might come next, I heard another voice nearby. "PENFOLD! NO! TURN, er, PULL UP!" It was Danger Mouse.

The two of them were too close to my privacy. Just what was going on out there!?

My question, however, was answered too soon as I heard DM grunt, and he suddenly came crashing through the locked bathroom door, landing flat on his back in front of me. He seemed dazed from the impact of whatever Penfold had been fooling around with. But when he finally came to, his round amber eye widened to the size of a saucer plate. His face turned to the color of a tomato. And a large gush of blood splurged out from his nostrils.

We both screamed. HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE SEE ME NAKED!

Danger Mouse quickly rose to his feet and tried to cover his bleeding nose. "MS. SHIRAKAGE! I-I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEE YOU LIKE-"

I refused to hear any of his excuses. My rage was boiling over so much that I grabbed my special perfume bottle from the sink area and screamed again.

"HENTAI NEZUMI! USERO!" My demands in Japanese were followed by me spraying the fuchsia colored scented mist in his face. "USERO!" I screamed again.

A terrified whimper escaped the one eyed mouse and he fled out of the room through the hole. Funny…. When I had sprayed him a second time moments ago, his eye looked like it was watery and half closed.

"HACHOO!"

I heard a loud sneeze from that pervert, like a strong desperate yell. I ignored him and returned to the task of redressing myself. However, as I was halfway through my skirt and blouse, I heard two more stifled noises outside.

"h'xcht! h'chssch!"


	6. TUPoCK

_**A/N: I've always had my reasons of never wanting to post my fanfiction imaginations online. But ever since Danger Mouse has come back into my life, and a special forum community site which shares my fetish issues but is too stingy to allow me more freedom to do as I please as a new member on their private activity topics, I don't think I should be afraid to explain why my next chapter reveals any habits that I unconsciously add in my free time writing.**_

 _ **When I was very little, I was exposed to Episode 5 of Season 10 of the original Danger Mouse cartoon series on a recorded VHS tape from the Nickelodeon channel. The episode of allergy causing pillows left an imprint in my developing brain to become fixated on the sound of a sneeze. As a result from many years of experience, I have both denied that secret about myself to others but also felt pleasured to only certain individuals.**_

 _ **Whatever I choose to post online for this story will be my own feelings of pride. I shouldn't have to be deterred from what others might think of me any longer.**_

 _ **Sorry for rambling like this. Here is Chapter 6.**_

 **Chapter 6: The Unexpected Professionalism of Colonel K**

Nezu-San's sneezing fit continued after I had finished exiting the bathroom. I found Penfold and Prof. Squawkencluck huddled around the breathless agent on the settee in the sitting room.

"H'ngxch! Snf…hih-H'ngxt! He'kshh!" He sneezed into a tissue, fighting off the endless irritation in his runny nose. "Huh! E'chooo!"

"Danger Mouse, how did you come into contact with that perfume sample again?" The Prof. asked in alarm. "I've stopped using it once we learned that you were severely allergic."

I froze in place before them as I eavesdropped on the news. "What are you saying, Professor?" I asked in an uneasy tone, catching their attention.

"The special perfume that you shared with me a few days ago, Prof. Shirakage," she explained urgently. "I was using it on myself during my down time away from the lab. Danger Mouse happened to be in the same room with me, and he started showing these exact symptoms for several hours."

My eyes widened at how serious she seemed towards his affliction. Was DM really so allergic to my secret beauty fragrance? And why was I getting so concerned over his health after he just saw me naked earlier?

"Huuh!" DM gasped sharply and his chest puffed out. His squinty eye squeezed shut, and his slacked open jaw released another loud sneeze as he buried his snout into the tissue. "hut-shhoo! Snf…ugn. Huh…snf."

When I explained to Penfold and Prof. Squawkencluck what had happened in the bathroom, Penfold grimaced. "Oh, Eck! I'm really sorry, Shirakage. It's my fault. I lost control testing out the Professor's rocket propelled shoes, and the Chief was only trying to help guide me through the aerodynamics of my plight.

"I guess I accidently dived straight at him and used enough force to have him crash through the loo's door before I touched down on Terra Firma."

I pursed my lip at the guilty hamster, averting my gaze in silent thought as a reluctant notion of forgiveness. Meanwhile, Nezu-Chan was on his fourth tissue. And was becoming exhausted from congestion and an inflamed nose.

"Ih-Choo! Snfle…Good Grief…" When he finally noticed my presence, the poor suffering mouse was too tired to feel flustered from our embarrassing incident. "H'eshhh! Ugn, I'm terribly so-sor-sorry-E'chshhhooo!" His voice was thick and raspy. "Snf. Snf…I'll probably feel like this for a while, Ms. Shira-haa-H'Tchhn! Huh…hu'chhooo!"

I turned to my scientific colleague. "Have you done any testing on the sample as to how and why it's affecting DM this way?"

The female chicken shook her head. "No results so far. I took some of his DNA to speed up a conclusive analysis as soon as we discovered his reaction to the perfume that day. But the computer hasn't found anything."

I sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to wash it off my fur now. But the smell will still linger around my clothes. And the longer I'm near Danger Mouse-"

My explanation was cut off by another desperate, helpless sneeze. "Aahh-AHH-CHOO!" DM's breathing ragged. "Ms. Shirakage…snfle…I…I…c-can…hehh…sbmell…tha-ha…WAA-CHOO!"

I walked away from him as quickly as I could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After rinsing the perfume off of my neck and shoulders, and then changing into a new set of fresh clothes I handed over the rest of my special fragrance sample to Squawkencluck for safety measures. She even phoned Colonel K on the matter and informed me that my creation was a serious hazard for Danger Mouse's health.

"The Colonel said he'd like to talk to you as soon as Danger Mouse recovers," she explained in her lab. "It's vital that we keep this away from him as much as possible."

Three hours of isolation and decontaminated laundry later, Danger Mouse and I were allowed to be near each other again; yet I refused to forgive him, despite how horribly guilty he seemed towards me.

"I'm only here because your boss wishes to speak to me, Danger Perv," I snarled softly. "You're lucky Penfold-San wanted to be the one responsible for your little intrusion. But unfortunately, all I can feel is hatred right now."

I shot a quick glance and caught the White Wonder moping with dejection on the couch. Looks like I crushed his self-confidence pretty hard.

"Shirakage, please go easy on the Chief," Penfold coaxed kindly. "He didn't mean to catch you in such an indecent manner. I'm quite sure he wants to forget the whole accident himself."

Squawkencluck snorted mischievously. "Kind of hard to forget when I obtained more Danger Mouse pepper spray this morning from mortified guest."

Penfold turned to her with a disapproving frown. "You're not helping, Prof."

I smirked myself. "I think she's here to mock DM's embarrassment rather than help us rekindle our acquainting relations."

"Oi! Whose side are you on?" Penfold reprimanded me crossly. "Don't _you_ start to agree with her too, Shirakage."

"Your senpai had a nose bleed in front of me while I was still exposed," I protested back at the brown hamster. "Ergo, he liked what he saw; equals 'Guilty Pervert'. Simple."

"EVERYONE! JUST SHUSH FOR ONE MOMENT!"

DM's loud voice made the three of us clam up as he rose to his feet. He stared at me with a hard, sternly expression, came up and crouched to the ground and bowed his head in humility.

"Professor Shirakage Mouse," he began with a cracked voice. "I am so terribly sorry that that all happened between us. I don't care about how you crippled me with that allergen which you created. But I will never be able to forgive myself if you hate me for the rest of our lives.

"I don't have a clue how to give you back your dignity and honor. I've even skipped out on lunch since we've been quarantined from one another." He raised his head, and I saw his amber eye well up with sadness.

Ah, Dammit. Nezu-Chan had mastered the art of the Puppy pout. And with one eye in stock. Still, I couldn't help but sigh.

"Fine, Nezu-San. We might not be cool now. But sooner or later, we will." His face brightened, but I finished with a firm tone. "Just be patient. And maybe we can become friends again."

That didn't stop him from bowing his head again, then staring at me with hopeful admiration. "Oh, my dear Shirakage. You have absolutely no idea how high my heart is fluttering after hearing the reconsidered oath of pardon from your sweet lips."

My sense of independent reality seemed to shatter the picture which was this living room. I could imagine the color disappearing around us, and a crack splitting my white lined figure across this glass frame. Before I could visualize anything worse than this, two camera flashes from two different smart devices captured the moment before them.

"Nice," Prof. Squawkencluck grinned at the screen on her tablet. "This will go nicely on Spamchops. Wow, Penfold. You weren't joking when you told me that Danger Mouse was in love with her."

My vision was blinded in red fury as my building power level started to redirect its focus on the two bystanders with Pear products.

"DELETE THOSE PICTURES AT ONCE OR MY COUSIN WILL MURDER DM IF SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS MISUNDERSTANDING!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not wanting to see his friends be harmed by my angry threats of rage, or seeing me feel even further upset in general, DM convinced Penfold and Squawkencluck to delete the photos just as soon as Colonel K's hologram came into view in the sitting room.

"Ah, DM. I see Professor Shirakage Mouse is abiding well at your HQ."

DM smiled with a dreamy sigh. "Oh, she's quite compliant to our requests. But her spirit can be such a mystery whenever she acts spunky. I've never met another person like her before."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Why does he have to drone on about how fascinating I seem to him!? "Can someone _please_ get this idiot a dose of Vulcan personality!?" I asked out loud sardonically. "Because I can't see how he'll focus on protecting me if his emotions might jeopardize his duties."

The room was silent as I glanced away in displeasure.

"Cor! I didn't know you were a Star Trek fan, Shirakage," beamed an oblivious Penfold.

"Never mind the science fiction reference, Penfold," Colonel K stated briefly before turning his bewildered expression towards his best agent. "DM, is what she's saying true? Are you developing personal feelings towards her?"

Nezu-San flushed pink with nervousness from his superior's question. "Er, well…uh," He grinned sheepishly.

K's holographic face clouded. "Bad show, Danger Mouse. Prof. Shirakage is under your protection now. Even if she must remain uncomfortable with your distraction towards her looks, I, unfortunately, cannot assign another Danger Agent to take over your position to guard her at this time."

The chinchilla in his blue blazer smiled apologetically at me. "You'll have to forgive my top agent, Professor. He isn't normally like this with other lasses."

My blue eyes stared in amazement at the Taisa. "You…remembered Penfold-San's name?" I said with surprise. I couldn't believe the personality of the reboot Colonel K before me. I thought he was dumber than how I used to remember him back in the human world. 23 years before Danger Mouse disappeared, Penfold's name and existence was remembered by the old Colonel more often with esteemed acknowledgment.

My private assessing thoughts were disrupted when the new Colonel K furrowed his brow and frowned. "Well, _of course_ I remember Penfold's name. What on Earth could possibly make you think I wouldn't remember DM's faithful assistant?"

I shook myself from this widening mystery and bowed. "Gomen na sai, K Taisa. I had my doubts about your competence as the Secret Service's Security Chief. As of this moment, you have my respect for you, sir."

I waited patiently for his response while I gazed warily back at him. Then he laughed. "Such an observant and most cautious woman," he mused with mirth. "Your boldness of expressing humility about your faith in my status of power convinces me even further that you were the last white mouse born in Japan 23 years ago."

Out of self-consciousness and modesty, I closed my eyes. "Taisa, please. You don't have to tell your staff about my birth country origin."

"Oh, but he must," insisted an excited Danger Mouse as he took my hands into his own and stared at me dreamily. "You're a stranger to me, Ms. Shirakage. I had been elsewhere with Penfold on the day you were born into my world. Since my return, I had received a recent phone call from my mother. She gave the sad news that all of my dear white mouse relatives had passed on, or were unable to reproduce.

"Those who are still alive today have lost the whiteness in their fur, due to old age. And I can assure you, my dear…my family tree carries no physical traits of huge, beautiful blue eyes and black Japanese hair, such as yours."

Anger ticked veins had started to pop up everywhere on my head. God, if I look at his love sick face any longer, I might just give in to his charm. I turned my head to the Colonel K hologram with an irritated scowl.

"Sir, I request reinforcements to have my bodyguard remember his place as a secret agent. And I think you know who to call for my plight."

He smiled coolly. "All taken care of, Prof. Shirakage. I've had her listening to our call as a silent three way party line." The Colonel then glanced at DM and stretched his holographic arms back behind his head. "And DM, you might want to guard your cheeks when she arrives."

My male twin raised his brow in confusion. "Who is 'she', Colonel?"

His question was answered when we suddenly heard a chopper outside the window. My back was facing the oncoming threat, but I didn't have to witness her silhouette shatter the glass or pose professionally in the midst of her entrance to enjoy this scene. I only cared about the complete shock and terrified yelp that DM expressed towards my yearling.

"DANGER MOUSE!" she seethed angrily and dashed up to us. "YOU CREEP!"

I smirked in satisfaction as the light brown furred mouse's fist made the Casanova agent go flying across the room. My cousin knows what I like sometimes.

"CHIEF!" cried Penfold. "Aw, Crumbs! Jeopardy Mouse just socked him in the face!"

Squawkencluck was too busy recording the whole sequence on her tablet. "I'm sharing this with you, Professor," she said to me.

"Many thanks, Girl," I replied smoothly.

Danger Mouse was the only one upset from the violent assault he had received from his American rival. "JEOPARDY MOUSE!" he shouted while holding his swollen cheek. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME FOR!?"

She continued to glare at him. "You've got some nerve trying to court my young cousin like that! Sorry if I can't stay to lecture you a little longer, but my full time schedule as a serious secret agent comes first.

"This is my only warning to you: ** _Don't fool around with my favorite cousin! If you even try to make her feel uncomfortable again, I will not hold back my wrath from you a second time."_**

After her warning made DM go frozen stiff with fear, Jeopardy Mouse turned to me with a sweet demeanor. "Hi, Shirakage. I'm glad to see you're surviving this idiot's advances on you."

I giggled. "Well, if I had fallen under his spell, you'd forbid such a decision on my part to no ends. It's the least I can do since I moved back to my father's home country, Dear Cousin."

She embraced me like she was my blood sibling. "Be strong and vigilant, White Shadow."

"Always, JM," I replied proudly. One moment of confident determination between our gazes and she leapt out the window, landing on the chopper's hanging roped ladder before flying back to America.


	7. An Exchange of Secrets Between Girls

**A/N: Because I like doing song fics, I should announce for the record that I do not own Maroon 5's song, "Must Get Out". I'm just inspired by a DM reboot episode for my story ideas.**

 **Chapter 7: An Exchange of Secrets Between Girls**

"JEOPARDY MOUSE IS SHIRAKAGE'S COUSIN!?" Danger Mouse exclaimed in utter disbelief. "I thought Shirakage was Japanese!"

"Calm down, DM," Colonel K said firmly. "She and Jeopardy Mouse are legally related due to her adoption records, signed by Oliver Camel and Jewel Mouse, JM's uncle and auntie. Shirakage's biological parents were killed in an earthquake while she was still an infant. And both Oliver and Jewel just happened to be on holiday in a nearby Japanese village during the tragedy."

The fuming one eyed mouse simmered down from K's explanation. Dumbfounded shock etched across his face, followed by a morbid expression.

However, I didn't need the sympathetic empathy. "Don't feel so bad for my loss, Nezu-Chan." I told him gently. "My foster parents whom I had known my entire life are nice people too. I'm sure my real parents would have been happy that I was being raised by foreigners who had passed through their neighborhood earlier before they died."

Reluctantly, he nodded towards my point. But then his brow furrowed. "Hang on. That's the second time I heard you address me with that weird name."

I remained stoic and unmoved by his realization. "You mean when I call you 'Nezu-San' or 'Nezu-Chan'."

"Yes, that," he confirmed with a narrowed eye.

I smiled with a sheepish shrug. "That's my nickname for you. I came up with it while I was residing with a home stay family in Japan during an exchanged school year before college. An elderly white boar told me the story of seeing your flying car in the sky above his neighborhood the day before my birth.

"He said that that was the last time he had heard of you. You saved the Earth from becoming a victim of the Intergalactic 147 of a Snooker game, and then you vanished."

Distress and confusion was clearly all over my expression and tone, leaving my hosts concerned about the astute statements of history. But I relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I guess there are a lot of secrets about you that I'm not meant to uncover," I said softly. "Penfold-San had already told me the same answer before Greenback kidnapped me."

DM simply smiled. "That's quite alright, Shirakage. Any civilian would be curious to discover all of their unanswered questions to the Greatest Secret Agents in history. Although, I am surprised as to why you feel very strongly over my absence."

He didn't have to know the truth. And it shouldn't be any of my business to learn how the Danger Mouse before me had changed from my past life's human childhood memories of his older incarnation.

"If the answers that I seek from your life remains under the classified jurisdiction of your HQ," I said simply. "Then my personal reasons for understanding the truth should also stay locked away to my knowledge alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight, Shirakage," Squawkencluck began while we were working on our own projects in her lab. "Before Colonel K disconnected his transmission, he ordered you not to visit Mandy's Store of Human Antiques, because of Danger Mouse being banned there where as he's guarding you 24/7. And you're choosing not to speak to the both of them again?" She laughed at my story. "I can't believe you're actually this cross with them over an antique store run by former convicted criminals! Let me guess: Mandy and her followers won't let you in if Danger Mouse is with you, right?"

I scowled quietly as I continued to adjust the wiring in a small battery compartment of my free time gadget. "I'd be banished for life from there myself if my respected feline acquaintances conclude to a misunderstanding that their favorite customer was dating their most hated enemy in Britain."

I could sense my colleague smiling from across the room as she spoke. "So, Danger Mouse has got a huge crush on you. What's so bad about it?"

"Other than the fact that he won't let my American cousin, Jeopardy Mouse stop him from pursuing me, and that I have a friendly relationship with her [much to his dismay], I'm finding it impossible to regain my independent single life." I explained icily.

We continued working in silence for several minutes. As I was screwing the bolts that covered the microchips of my project, Squawkencluck was finishing up her own experiment around the chemistry beakers and computer. She wouldn't tell me what she was doing until later. After a series of electronic tones from her tablet, she broke the silence.

"You know, my grandfather once worked for the British Secret Service with Colonel K thirty years ago."

I stopped tightening the last bolt and turned with full interest. "Your 'grandfather'…?"

She nodded with pride. "He knew Danger Mouse and Penfold very well. Despite my parents being chickens, my grandfather was a German speaking mole; yet married into a family of chickens later on in his life. My grandfather, Professor Heinrich Von Squawkencluck, is the father of my mother.

"Penfold told me that you've been confused as to how a lot of us has remained unchanged in the past 23 years. My grandfather took the sole responsibility for the cause of their temporary suspended animation period. But he is now under the same circumstances himself, after having a family of his own; watching his only granddaughter grow up to take over his position in the Secret Service; and finally, releasing his colleagues from their digital holiday in the Matrix."

She sighed nostalgically for a moment. "Grandfather would have never expected that his suspended animation pods would alter the personalities and voices of his subjects if he had stayed conscious long enough to watch them reawaken."

"Oh," I said softly in awe before wondering out loud, "But why did he do it?"

Squawkencluck winked at me. "That, Shirakage, is a trade secret between Secret Service boffins like me and the Danger Agents. Sorry, but this is all I can share with you as a fellow scientist."

I pondered on the matter thoughtfully, then nodded. "I understand, Professor. And thank you."

"No problem," she beamed. "By the way," she walked up to me and held out a spray bottle of my perfume allergen. "You can have this back now, Prof."

I blinked in confusion for a moment before she continued. "I lessened the severity of the allergen's effects in your formula. While you were on your phone with your parents earlier after Jeopardy Mouse left, Danger Mouse insisted that I should find a solution to make this fragrance more habitable to his sinuses." Squawkencluck smiled wryly with sheepish bewilderment in her gaze. "Shirakage, DM wants you to keep this as the perfume you had originally created for yourself."

I stared at the offer before me with hesitance and surprise. "Have you tested this on him yet?" I asked warily.

Another confirmed nod from her. "Yeah. He still sneezes from time to time to the smell. But at least he's not wheezing or suffering from an asthma attack. It just tickles his nose at a tiny, persistent pace."

A few milliseconds of uncertainty seemed to have evaporated from me, and I graciously accepted my friend's gift. "Ok. Thanks again, Professor. You're really brilliant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a few minutes of fun time in my colleague's lab, Squawkencluck and I were admiring the beat to a hologram video program that I had just finished earlier. When I activated the small compact sphere, a holographic image of the anthropomorphic animal incarnations of the American music band, Maroon 5, were on a live concert stage.

I had also programmed the device to view the image of a live audience on the ground below the elevated stage. We were surrounded by the holographic mosh pit of fans, while illuminating lights lit up the darkened laboratory room. As for the band members themselves, they were cosplaying as Danger Mouse, Penfold and Colonel K as they sang the following song in the running program….

 _"_ _I've been the needle and the thread,_

 _Wearing figure eight and circles around your head._

 _I try to laugh but cry instead,_

 _Patiently wait to hear the words you've never said._

 _"_ _Fumbling through your dresser drawer,_

 _Forgot what I was looking for,_

 _Try to guide me in the right direction._

 _Making use of all this time,_

 _Keeping everything inside,_

 _Close my eyes and listen to you cry…_

 _"_ _I'm lifting you up,_

 _I'm letting you down,_

 _I'm dancing till dawn,_

 _I'm fooling around._

 _I'm not giving up,_

 _I'm making your love,_

 _This city's made us crazy and we must get out."_

Squawkencluck failed to tell me that there were cameras planted in the corners of her lab.

 _"'_ _This is not goodbye,' she said._

 _'_ _It's just time for me to rest my head'._

 _She does not walk, she runs instead…_

 _Down these jagged streets and into my bed._

 _"_ _When I was fumbling through your dresser drawer,_

 _Forgot what I was looking for,_

 _Try to guide me in the right direction._

 _Making use of all this time,_

 _Keeping everything inside,_

 _Close my eyes and listen to you cry…._

 _"_ _I'm lifting you up,_

 _I'm letting you down,_

 _I'm dancing till dawn,_

 _I'm fooling around,_

 _I'm not giving up,_

 _I'm making your love,_

 _This city's made us crazy and we must get out…._

 _"_ _There's only so much I can do for you…_

 _After all of the things that you've put me through…."_

As the program's song, "Must Get Out" started to repeat the chorus, it hadn't occurred to me that our entire dancing time was being watched by a monocular white mouse and his best friend.


	8. Cracking the Wall of Stone

**A/N: I don't own N'Sync's song, "Could it Be You?", or DM or Penfold. Just Shirakage Mouse.**

 **Chapter 8: Cracking the Wall of Stone**

It was getting close to dinner time when I decided to stop hiding out in Squawkencluck's lab. It also had been a few hours since I last had a nice chat with Penfold. Once my colleague locked up her lab and went home for the night, I took the lift back up to the sitting room of HQ.

It was at that moment when I started to hear a deep male voice singing upstairs from one of the closed bedroom doors. I also heard muffled music of an old song being played from the same location….

 _"_ _Could it be you?  
I've been searching so hard to find  
Tell me how could I have been so blind  
You were here all the time  
(You were here all the time)  
Could it be you?_

 _"You never looked as good to me_  
 _As you look tonight oh yeah_  
 _It's like I've seen you for the first time_  
 _Through a lover's eyes_  
 _How could it be that I never knew?_  
 _It's always been you that I've been looking for_  
 _You were always right here by my side, oh yeah…"_

I literally face palmed as I heard whose voice it was while playing a karaoke mix of "Could it Be You?" from the anthropomorphic animal incarnation of an old late 90's boy band, N'Sync.

 _"Could it be you?_  
 _I've been searching so hard to find_  
 _Tell me how could I have been so blind_  
 _You were here all the time, oh yeah_  
 _Could it be you?_  
 _The girl I've always had dreams about_  
 _The one I just can't live without_  
 _Is it so? Tell me now_  
 _(Please tell me)_  
 _Could it be you?"_

Penfold appeared suddenly behind me. I turned to him, pointed towards DM's room and gave him a look that read, "He's not practicing to sing for me, is he!?" My expression was incredulous, but Penfold only shrugged a sheepish smile.

"He did see your little party on camera with the Professor earlier, Shirakage," he admitted kindly. "I think the Chief got so inspired by your invention that he figured he'd try something similar to impress you."

I scowled in aggravation as I heard Nezu-Chan sing the second verse of the song….

 _"Could you imagine what it's like?_  
 _To always live without love_  
 _I need to have you in my life_  
 _I think I know that now_  
 _My open heart will make you a part_

 _"A part of this love I've been keeping_  
 _And I might just give it all to you, oh…"_

Not wanting to stand around and listen to him sing the chorus again, I started to make my way up the stairs and catch him in the act. "I gotta see this," I commented sarcastically.

But Penfold squeaked. "Wait, Shirakage! DM's not quite ready to sing in front of you just yet."

I ignored him and continued towards the source of his senpai's karaoke lessons.

 _"Could it be you?  
I've been searching so hard to find  
Tell me how could I have been so blind  
You were here all the time  
Could it be you?  
The girl I've always had dreams about  
The one I just can't live without  
Is it so? Tell me now…"_

By the time he had started the bridge verse of the song, I was in his room. He had the karaoke song on his ipatch speakers pretty loud. I could hear the wireless signal amplify the song from the extra speakers on his shelves. And it seemed his singing was coming from his wardrobe closet.

 _"Every girl I meet  
Though they might be sweet  
They can't compare to you  
So I search no more  
Cause what I've been looking for  
I know I've found in you…"_

When I opened the closet doors, I found my male twin bodyguard jamming his body and soul to the song with a microphone in his hand. But as he twirled around while passionately repeating the chorus, his pumped up gaze fell onto my form.

 _"Could it be you?_  
 _I've been searching so hard to find_  
 _Tell me how could I have been so blind_  
 _You were here all the time_  
 _Could it be you?_  
 _The girl I've always had dreams about_  
 _The one I just can't live without_  
 _Is it so? Tell me-_ AUUGGHH!"

Danger Mouse's strong voice choked up and he went silent. He was sweating a bit with a red face, chewing his bottom lip as he saw my unsatisfied expression.

"Oh, I regret _not_ having my camera phone on hand to capture that moment when you freaked out," I taunted with a sly smirk. "Maybe even better if it was a recorded Spamchops video."

"Sh-Sh-Shirakage…!" he spluttered. "I-I was…um…What are you doing in my room?" he demanded suddenly, attempting to divert his embarrassment.

"Nice try, Dangernova," I continued with a yawn. "It's going to take more than an old, teen boy band song to win me over. Penfold told me you spied on me and Squawkencluck."

I turned to leave; yet I could hear him quickly switching off the blue tooth controls on his ipatch, before his swift footsteps tried to follow me.

"Wait. Please just wait a moment," he begged not far behind my flat heels. "Shirakage-San!"

I stopped in my tracks…not only because he called my name in an honorific term in Japanese, but also due to the neatly set dinner table by the window of the HQ flat.

While a Giraffe Warriors franchised dish ware and utensils were set up on the main dining room counter table by the kitchen for Penfold, the smaller round table by the window was set for two people; decorated with a white table cloth with two romantic lit candles; while the sitting room's lights were dimly lit above the area.

Matte, nani!? Oh, God. Will this nightmare ever end? I hung my head in defeat as I heard Nezu-Chan enter after me.

I sighed wearily and turned to him. "What do you want, Stalker Mouse?" I folded my arms with a defiant glare.

His ears reared back and he looked at me in shameful shyness. "Ms. Shirakage, I understand that you don't think very highly of me since we've had a couple of mishaps between each other today."

He winced slightly and tenderly brushed his fingers around a dark bruise on his left cheek. "Believe me, I took more than just a hint from JM's brief visit earlier."

My glare dispersed as I glanced more closely at DM's injury. "Did she hurt you badly?" I asked softly out of concern.

His eye widened suddenly. My tone seemed to have boosted his ego again, and he smirked in self confidence. "Ha! Jeopardy Mouse will have to use a bit more force to keep me down and away from you. This is nothing."

I smiled wryly. "Of course it isn't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hunger soon won over stubbornness. Penfold was eating his dinner at the small counter while DM and I were having our own at the small table by the flat's window.

It was kind of hard not to roll my eyes as I saw the reflection of DM and Penfold hand signaling between each other, while they thought I was staring out at the view of London down below. No doubt their sign language was about how Mr. Desperate could show off and impress me better.

Without even asking me, my dinner selection was Yakisoba. Nezu-Chan got lucky with feeding me one of my favorite Japanese dishes. To my surprise, it tasted delicious. But I refused to admit that his credentials were starting to grow while I continued to look down at him.

My thoughts were interrupted when I caught his reflection staring sappy eyed at my own. I deadpanned at his love sick smile. "Well, I see that you have finished your sign language conversation with Pen-Chan right now," I noted in irritation.

Danger Mouse grimaced in shock. I turned to see him splutter incoherent gacks at the revelation.

"Don't bother trying to ask how I managed to use the window's reflection against you," I sighed as I returned to my meal. "I'm just keeping my eye on you so that you'll stay out of trouble with me."

A determined twinkle in his gaze suddenly deepened. "Come now, Ms. Shirakage. I saw you having fun with Prof. Squawkencluck earlier from our camera screens. Surely you can't be all work and no play like Jeopardy Mouse."

I didn't reply and instead munched on my noodles. My monocular twin's face frowned. "Hey, now! Didn't your father ever tell you that it's rude to ignore the person who's speaking to you!?"

I swallowed. "Yeah, he did. He _is_ British, after all."

"Well then, why ignore your manners?"

I gave him a look as if he were ignorant. "It's called the 'stubborn silence of one's tsundere nature'." I replied while sweat dropping. "You should study more on the pop and social culture of Japan sometimes. It will give you a great personality."

DM's jaw dropped in disbelief. He turned to Penfold and silently expressed a look that read, "Are you hearing this!?"

"So which one of you cooked the Yakisoba?" I asked, trying to ease the mood again.

"I did," he said eagerly.

I smiled. "It's really good."

His face lit up. "Really!? Do you mean it!?"

I nodded and he grinned. "Thank you, Shirakage. I'm really glad to hear you say that. I was beginning to think that you would hate me forever."

My heart softened slightly. Danger Mouse was trying so hard to make amends for embarrassing me earlier. Still, I knew that he wasn't going to give up on his little crush either.

"I don't hate you, Danger Mouse," I admitted finally.

He perked his head up and gazed into my sapphire eyes.

"That doesn't mean I've particularly warmed up to you too," I added. "Don't get me wrong; I am truly thankful that you saved my life last night. However, you just don't seem to be the same mouse that I had been educated upon in school while growing up.

"I used to watch a lot of video archives of you with reporters and media coverage whenever it wasn't any secret business that you'd be revealing. And now, you look nothing like what I remembered. I guess what I'm trying to explain…is …that I'm still a bit stunned at the transformation you went through. Even though your new self isn't that unfamiliar to my past experience with cocky boys, it might take a while for me to get to know you better."

His eye sparkled with excitement. "Are you implying that I might be capable of wearing you down, Shirakage?"

I glanced over at Penfold, and he rolled his eyes as if to say, "Oh, no. His head's gonna swell up pretty big, for sure."

I smiled at the hamster's silent exasperation, then looked at my friend. "Yeah. It's within your power, Nezu-Chan."

I didn't think DM's happy grin could have gotten any wider as I admitted losing this battle to him. But he does look cute with that blush on his face.

"Marvelous!" he exclaimed before flashing me a sly smile. "I promise you, my Dear Shira-San, I will not fail to win your heart." He took my hand in his to kiss it.

My expression wilted again, as I neglected to remind myself that the knuckleheaded lover mouse had a long way to go.

"Oh, don't get so far ahead of yourself too quickly, Baka," I reprimanded him in a displeased tone. "Reason #1: I don't recall giving you permission of calling me by unannounced pet names yet."


	9. An Evening of Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 9: An Evening of Mixed Emotions**

After dinner and a quick shower, I decided to slip into my pajamas for the night; yet I was also too alert to sleep right away. I had splashed a bit of the modified perfume on me, and was currently watching the local nightly news to see if there were any latest reports about my destroyed flat.

"Huh-Choo!"

A familiar sneeze caused me to turn around. DM had entered the sitting room.

"Bless you," I said to him. "I'm sorry if I'm wearing the perfume again. Prof. Squawkencluck told me that this new sample wasn't supposed to affect you too much."

He sniffed and shook his head gently. "No, it's fine. Snf. It smells really nice on you."

His comment made me blush and avert my gaze.

"Er, Penfold went to bed not too long ago," he added while shuffling his feet nervously. "The night's still young. We can stay up and talk."

I smiled. So Mr. Ego's deciding to go slow with me tonight, huh. I patted the seat on my left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"_ _H-h! h-h-_ eh-t'choo!" DM sneezed to the side.

"Bless you," It had been a peaceful 30 minutes so far. To start off our alone time, the White Wonder had let me pick a movie of my choosing while eating popcorn as a snack.

I was very grateful that my DVD collection from my flat was another one of my items that survived. There was a particular animated movie that I had in mind: It was the sequel to All Dogs Go To Heaven, one of my favorites that I loved watching during my past human life's childhood from the real world.

Just like the same version from the past, this movie remained untouched in DM's world. And he didn't object to watching it with me. Unfortunately, as soon as the Irish Setter character, Sasha entered Charlie Barkin's eyes, I suddenly realized the irony of what the story twist of the movie was implying to me…possibly even to my twin bodyguard.

And when good old Charlie wanted to pursue Sasha as a potential mate, I couldn't help but cringe as I heard Danger Mouse chuckle at the scene.

'Maybe this was a mistake,' I thought mentally.

"You know, I can't help but think that the relationship of those two dogs reminds me of another pair of friends," he wondered out loud to me, then wiggled his right eyebrow to indicate his point.

I rolled my eyes. "I know where you're going with this, Danger _Mausu_ ," I pronounced the latter half of his name in a Japanese pronunciation in English. "But I can't deny that I actually agree with you on the matter."

As I reached for another handful of popcorn from the bowl between us (I called it "The Neutral Zone"), the shift in my body's position wafted the perfume's scent from my skin and fur closer to Nezu-San's sensitive nose. At this point of our movie runtime, the Police Chase was on. And DM's sniffs were sounding wetter. His breathing hitched again, and he grabbed a handkerchief for the first time since he sat down next to me.

"Hih! H-heh…Aahh-Choo!" He sneezed to his left again, but it did little to smother the noise.

"Bless you. You doing all right there, Nezu-Chan?"

He blew his nose briefly before turning to give me a weak smile. "Snff. Snfle. Y-Yes, thank you."

We resumed our attention back towards the movie. Before long, the love song of Charlie and Sasha had started on the big screen. And the sudden tension between us couldn't have felt more awkward. It was a good thing that my perfume acted like a platonic repellant against DM.

I tried to focus my embarrassed gaze on anywhere but him; yet I instinctively felt that he might have been eyeing me with hidden temptation. The pressure of desiring companionship and the beautiful song playing on the screen was starting to rock the walls in my chest. As the song began to end, salty teardrops escaped from my eyes. I quickly paused the movie when Charlie was racing back to Red's shop.

"Shirakage?" Danger Mouse noticed the uneasiness in my face. "Is there something the matter?"

I tried to wipe the tears from my face and gave him a half composed nod. "No. I'm ok. It's just…family movies with sweet songs during my childhood was one of the best experiences that I've had. Hearing this song again just made me cry with joy, that's all."

He smiled sympathetically at me. "Maybe you just need a moment."

This surprised me. "Wow. You're really on your best behavior tonight, aren't you," I commented bluntly.

"Oi. Stop being so suspicious of me," he retorted defensively. "Is that the real reason why you paused the movie, because you thought I'd make a move on you?"

I pursed my lip and gazed downward in serious thought, feeling ashamed that he might be right about my subconscious instincts. I sighed. "Gomen, Nezu-San."

"Right. That wasn't so hard, was it now?" He lightened up and praised me. "Come on, then. Back to the show."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danger Mouse stayed quiet, as I listened to the movie's ending credits and an extended version of the same love song in a peaceful trance. He allowed me to have my moment of serenity and tranquility until the song officially ended. With a pleasant hum of satisfaction, I broke out of my trance and stopped the DVD's running sequence.

As the screen went black and quiet, DM chuckled. "If this is how you get by watching All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, I can only imagine how you'll be when watching An American Tail."

I rolled my eyes at him again. "Nice try. But those cartoon mouse movies doesn't appeal to me the same way as these Don Bluth dog movies do."

His smirk grew wider. "So there _are_ some old cartoon movies from the extinct human race that you don't always fancy so much," he assumed smugly.

"Hey, watch yourself, Romeo Mausu!" I warned irritably. "Don't bring up my fascination for human antiques again, or else I'll stop talking to you."

"Care to bet on that threat?" he challenged with a grin and pulled out a Nintendo Wii U game disc case that made my eyes grow wide with shock and envy.

Here in Danger Mouse's world, the human race had left their marks with the classic Nintendo and other company branded video games of the 1980's and 90's. Fortunately, when the anthropomorphic animals took over, the human creation of Super Mario Brothers characters was one of the few things that the new dominant societies on Earth had adopted and honored to keep and renew its adaptations with each new generation of Nintendo consoles.

It never occurred to me that DM and Penfold owned the latest Nintendo T.V. console in their HQ flat, or played a Wii U edition of Mario Kart 8 as a past time activity.

"Jerkwadd Mausu…!" I growled.

"Eerr! Now, that's not very nice to say," he reprimanded me and frowned. "There's no reason for you to call me names out of pure jealousy."

"Gomen ne," I apologized again with a ticked off expression. "I just got carried away. Plus, I haven't played one of those Mario games since I started taking my college studies more seriously."

DM then sighed dreamily. "Getting you to insult me before remembering your manners is really worth it, so long as I get to know more about you through your explanations."

I clicked my teeth. "Tch. Tough luck, Nezu-Baka. You're gonna need an entire day alone with me to achieve that."

As soon as I scoffed that remark at him, his grin widened with mischief. And I cursed mentally to myself 1000 times over. "Shit, Hell, and Crap."

 **A/N: I decided not to do a song fic for this chapter because it felt unnecessary to show the lyrics while revealing scenes of one of my favorite movies at the same time.**

 **I also won't post the Mario Kart battle chapter in this story until Saturday or Thursday of this week. I let my friend look over the rough draft for Chapter 10 over the weekend, and he approved of how well I made it seem authentic. I hope anyone who'll find the time to read the upcoming chapter will enjoy it too.**

 **See you soon. Ja ne.**


	10. DM's Link vs Shirakage's Dry Bowser

**Chapter 10: DM's Link vs. Shirakage's Dry Bowser**

To summarize the rest of the evening, Danger Mouse explained to me the rules of our racing battle: We would race each other three times on different course tracks. Whoever won two out of three would get to have the loser do whatever the winner commands them to do.

For DM, he wanted to take me out on a date around London tomorrow, perhaps even around someplace outside of the U.K. if need be. My request, however, was a simpler one: spend the entire day catching up on Mario Kart since my hiatus after high school in Japan.

To help me feel more comfortable while racing him, he let me choose three track courses for our wagered duel. Our first course would be Sherbert Land; the second would be Yoshi Valley; and the third was to be Rainbow Road. All three of those race tracks were in the retro course's category.

Next, came the choosing of our character drivers. Danger Mouse's choice had me going for a loop. Who would have believed this top secret agent had the time to download The Legend of Zelda character, Link into Mario Kart 8? And his choice in Kart parts was Master cycle, Triforce Tires, and Hylian Kite.

If my idiot bodyguard wanted to go all Prince like against me, then it was gonna be my pleasure to shock him over my own choice in character driver. And thanks to his cheat codes, I couldn't have wanted a better scarier creature from Mario Kart 7.

It was so priceless when Nezu-Chan yelped in fright when I chose Dry Bowser. The nemesis of Mario was a complete creepy skeleton version of his normal self. His vehicle was the Bone Rattler ATV, Off-Road tires, and a gold glider. Did DM really expect me to choose one of the Princess characters to match my gender? Please…!

I refused to let my opponent's distasteful opinion ruin my concentration during our game. I never asked him to be put off by my sense of character preference. Mr. Goody Two-Shoes can scowl at me all he wants; I still wasn't going to pick anyone else. Since anime series like the hamster story, Hamtaro never existed in his world, I was going to use Dry Bowser all the way, out of pure spite for those nostalgic memories.

Sherbert Land was the only course where I managed to maneuver my way around the Freezies, Ice Skating Shy Guys, and Snowmen. I got the best luck from the Question marked boxes. Not only did DM get frozen by a couple of Freezies on the first and second laps, but he was also the victim of my lightning bolt, spiny shell, and Blooper Squid. And just when he was about to cross the finish line on the final lap, I used my hidden Bullet Bill item at the last, perfect second to come in 1st place.

I stood up on the couch in triumph for winning the first round. But my pumped up excitement also wafted my perfume scented, mouse body odor around DM's head again.

" _Gasp…! Ah… Ut'choooo!"_ He sneezed loudly. " _Snf_. Shirakage, do sit back down, please."

I grinned at him like a mischievous teenager. "How does it feel to lose at Mario Kart by a girl, Nezu-Chan?" I gloated cheekily.

"Oh, don't start celebrating over your first victory battle," he retorted with fire in his eye. "You have yet to win the war."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoshi's Valley was a more difficult course than how I last remembered playing it. That stupid giant, rolling egg was always in my way while I tried to get through a circular gated rooftop on a column. And the tables had suddenly turned on me. DM had me slipping on bananas and Goobas. And he was getting lucky speed boost items from the DK barrels around the track. Even though we both fended off the Valley Swoopers from our karts, none of my favorite items could hit him because he kept obtaining the Invincible Star item to avoid any attacks.

There were times when I had to lean my body to the right and left of my seat, so that I could feel more in tuned with the controls in my hand while my eyes were locked onto my character's kart on the screen.

"Heh'tchoo!"

And the more times I leaned to my left next to DM's right, the smell of my perfume would get the best of him. Still, he wouldn't allow his allergies to slow him down. He kept pressing forward, and eventually beat me at the end of the 2nd track course.

"Ha! The score is even now, Shirakage Mouse," he cheered proudly. "This time, it's Winner Take All. Sudden Death, if you prefer."

Damn him, getting all smug because we're tied 1 to 1. I won't be defeated by him without fighting my hardest on our final race track. I would rather get used to the cartoon like imagery about how screwed up Planet Earth would look like through the insane eyes of the citizens of his world, than spend an entire day in London as DM's date.

"I will **_crush you,_** Speed Racer," I promised sarcastically at him.

He feigned back in mocked fear. "Ooohh, calling me old anime names with threats, are we?" He then matched my smirk with his own. "Not before I beat you first, Trixie Dear."

I literally fell off the couch from hearing his latest dorkish line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Rainbow Road track course, we both held nothing back. My freedom and 24/7 time of gaming was all riding on this one, final race. I could imagine ourselves on the multicolored race track; Our Mario kart characters were replaced by our real bodies…like Danger Mouse dressed up in a golden medieval knight suit of armor, but driving his usual Mark IV car.

I could picture myself on a Ghost Rider motorcycle and wearing a black screened red helmet to cover my face and ears. Unfortunately, as I turned to my white mouse twin rival, he was staring at me with a sappy eye and a dreamy love smile again. I sweat dropped as I probably imagined him seeing me as a white mouse version of the Mario Kart 8 character, Princess Rosalina, riding a P-Wing (DLC) kart, standard tires, and an orange flower glider. I couldn't help but roll my eyes to that hallucinating Baka-Mausu.

The starting stop light flew in front of our vehicles, carried by that small white bird. The first three red lights lit up one after the other from top to bottom in the vertical manner. Suddenly, they all turned green. And DM and I zoomed forward.

While we drove fiercely against one another, a Puffy Ami/Yumi song began to play in the background of my imagination scenario…

 _"_ _Doko made yubu no da, nukarun da michi da,_

 _Yogo reru dake janai no da…_

 _Sensei no itteita to-oh to, chigau you da,_

 _Saishuu rssha toozakaru…_

 _"_ _Aseru karamawaru ikidzumaru,_

 _Soto wa kurai no ni asa ga kuru…_

 _"_ _Asobou…akireru hodo ni,_

 _Asobou…nandemo aru sekai,_

 _Asobou…te hanasu mae ni,_

 _Koko made sitsuke yo, asobou…."_

We both dodged the Chomps and the Super Thwomps on the tracks, and caught every coin that the Toads would throw out in front of our paths. Bob-ombs, fire flowers and red shells were at my disposal against DM. I even had Invincible Stars to use and avoided getting hit by his green shells, boomerang flower and Piranha Plant.

And that was just the first lap. By the time we reached the second, our first item boxes simultaneously gave us a Crazy Eight item each. DM threw a bomb at me, but I used a mushroom to speed up. We used both of our red shells, green shells, and bloopers against one another on and off. It was DM's turn to use his mushroom to speed up and avoid my Crazy Eight's bom-omb item. We matched each other's attacks; wasting our bananas, stars and coins we were at a stalemate after completing the lap.

Now was the time to get serious. Whoever crossed the finish line first would be declared the winner of the bet. Leaving all of our key items on the table, but out of play we raced each other neck and neck momento.

 _"_ _Donut no ana kara, nozoita keshiki wa,_

 _Hitori bocchi dokudzuku…_

 _Tayori ni sareteru, koto mo nai mitai,_

 _Uso wo tukareru hodo jya…_

 _"_ _Yuganda rail ni kidzukanai,_

 _Anata wo matazu saki ni ibu yo…_

 _"_ _Asobou…yantai you ni,_

 _Asobou…age wo nagashite,_

 _Asobou…ikiteru uchi ni,_

 _Isoi de oikose yo, asobou…."_

I made an oath to myself **_not_** to lose to Nezu-Chan. So I have no choice but to use my cheating trump card.

As DM's car inched farther ahead of my bike, I released the Wario Touchware tickle feather. _Ugh. The name of such a weapon has even got me thinking it's stupid._

While DM was gloating confidently enough over his impending victory, the tiny, unnoticeable feather entered his right nostril and duplicated itself by the thousands.

"AHU'GK'T'CHOOO!" The force of DM's violent sneeze made him accidently slam his foot onto the brake pedal. His lower eyelid squinted upwards, and his jaw slacked open. "Snf…heh-Oh no…hi-tchoo! Weh-tchoo! Snf."

I didn't waste a single moment while his sneezing fit was slowing him down. I raced onwards with DM barely at my tailpipe. Even I had to admire how gutsy he was in catching up to me at a competitive pace. He was struggling to match my speed again. But another blinding sneeze made him crash into an upside down question marked box, and he rolled over.

"Choo! Augh!"

I laughed at his mishap and zoomed away once more.

Finally…victory was only a few meters ahead of me now. I could just stretch my arm forward as my bike would cross the finish line. As my front tires were about to touch the checkered line…a blinding rocket zoomed past me…and I was recorded as 2nd Place.

A Bullet Bill!? When the hell did DM have a Bullet Bill in his inventory!? Mazeka…! He used the same trick that I used on him in the Sherbert Land course.

My mind and facial expression gaped in shock, as my motorcycle spun wildly from its loss to my opponent. Danger Mouse beat me! He actually won! No way! I must be in hell now, for sure!

 **A/N: If Pokémon were to exist in DM's world for this story, the song in the background for this chapter would have been "Catch Me If You Can" by Angela Via. I chose the song, "Urei" from Puffy Ami/Yumi since I remembered seeing a commercial about their animated TV show on Cartoon Network back in 2004 or so. They were riding motorcycles while that song was playing, so I thought that memory was suitable for this long planned and researched race battle chapter.**

 **Word of warning for Part 1's Epilogue Chapter: there might be a bit of violence and drama for those of you that are under Rated T. But the plot is worth it for the date scenario in Chapter 14/15 due to my January discovery of the band, Owl City.**

 **Plus, a secret plot is brewing between two villains after the next two chapters. So stay tuned if you're still interested. Ja ne.**


	11. Epilogue to Part 1

**A/N: I warned you that there will be a slight scene of violence in this chapter from my last Author's Note. Please forgive me for writing this. But I just don't feel alive without the balance between silly cartoons and Rated M or R content. I need PG-13 moments in my fan fiction.**

 **Epilogue to Part 1**

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" I pounded the floor like a sore losing, spoiled child.

Nezu-San tried to laugh through another sneeze. "Et'choo! Heh. It's only fair, Shira-San. You cheated first by spraying me with your perfume again."

He was speaking the truth. On the left side of my head, I had a tiny, sakura blossomed shaped hairpin between my black hair and white mouse ear. At a distance, it would seem like an ordinary hairpin. But it was a clever disguise to contain a small volume of my perfume scented pepper spray, which would be released by a tiny button behind one of the petals.

I played dirty, so DM acted in kind.

"Huh…Ah-Choo!" He sniffed and blew his nose on my handkerchief. "You did fill that hairpin of yours with the modified sample that Prof. Squawkencluck created, right?" he asked through his congested voice. "Snfle. Ughn. Because it sbmells sharper thadn…thadn…tha-Ah-t'choo!"

"Bless you," I said as I stretched my arms out and yawned. "Regardless whether we broke the rules, you still won, Nezu-San. And this means I should get a good night's sleep before I succumb towards my destiny tomorrow."

DM smiled and rolled his eye. "Ah, Shira-San. Do not think of our date as a terrible outcome of your loss. Perhaps you might feel otherwise if I take you to a circus tomorrow."

I smirked in return. "Only if the clowns have twisted minds like Batman's archenemy, The Joker, Danger-Chan."

My retorted remark left my male twin flabbergasting in pure shock. But that just encouraged my sadistic side. "Didn't think that this innocent, little civilian you fell in love with had a dark sense of humor, did you. Well, let me quote you a verse from Ashlee Simpson's song, 'Say Goodbye'…

 _"_ _There is beauty in the Darkside,_

 _"_ _I'm not…frightened,_

 _"_ _Without it, I could never feel the sun…."_

I sang with pride and elegance; yet when I finished the small part of that singer's second verse, Danger Mouse was staring at me in awe.

"That was beautiful, Ms. Shirakage," he praised me excitedly. "I didn't know you could sing like that."

I deadpanned. "Well, I guess this means you've forgiven my Batman referenced joke."

"But surely, you're not against clowns like Squawkencluck," he reasoned with a sad frown. "You held on to my dear Crumples doll for me."

"Honestly, Nezu-kun, I'd rather approve of them in Zombie makeup and horror movies."

My poor bodyguard flabbergasted once more, and I fell to the ground laughing my tail off. "Your face…Oh, God, your face…!" I laughed hysterically. "Priceless!"

DM finally sighed after composing himself from shock. "You are certainly a more unusual individual than I pegged you for, Shira-San. Nevertheless, I will do all that I can to give you the best date you've ever had with me tomorrow."

I huffed at his confident statement. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to display a lot more proof of your word to impress me. Did you know that I have turned down every guy's offer to become their girlfriend while growing up?"

DM's jaw dropped again. "No…." he breathed. Then he shuddered and grinned. "Hah! Then I've got a chance to erase your…" he trailed off. "Exactly, what is your record of declined boyfriends?"

"25." I answered him while stretching my arms behind my head out of boredom.

"Right. Then I shall erase your record of declining 25 men to become your lover. And I won't let such a challenge to win your heart pass me by like this."

"Good luck. You'll eventually become the 26th guy to fail," I told him thusly.

"Nonsense!" he persisted vocally. "I promise you, Shirakage Mouse, that by tomorrow evening, I'll have you craving for the first romantic kiss that has evaded your single lips for so long."

"Hmph. I've dreamt of a hot headed Ninja Turtle who was more appealing than you. He had the deepest, bad ass attitude and voice which might have given an impression that he'd enjoy watching porn. He also liked to squish bugs to death while using aggression to mask his fear and hatred of them."

My latest counter remark might have just left DM feel like receiving a fatal stab to his chest. "A Ninja Turtle is better at handling spiders than me!?" he gasped in astonishment. That's when his head heated up with jealousy.

"Who _is_ this turtle of whom you speak of!?" he demanded angrily. "I've never heard of Raphael behaving like that in the human race's creation records!"

I smirked. "This incarnation of Raphael only exists in my imagination and in my best dreams at night."

Danger Mouse howled loudly. "Arrrghh! I WON'T LOSE TO SOME FIGMENT OF THIS DREAMY YANK WHO YOU'VE CONCOCTED IN YOUR COMPLICATED FANTASY! You mark my words, Madam, I will change the way you'll feel about him, because sooner or later you will beg for my lo-"

The slap to his right cheek stopped his overzealous rant from going any further. How could I control myself if DM was intending to change my nature and my past life's human memories? This jerk could never replace the pain that I still feel from leaving the real world so suddenly. And I would never forgive him if he were to look down upon the fictional characters that had shaped me into who I still am in my heart.

Danger Mouse was stunned that I had struck him out of the blue. But his eye widened as he saw the stream of angry tears running down my cheeks. "Shirakage, I…"

"Take it back," I whimpered angrily. "Take back what you were trying to say about him… or our bet will be cancelled!" I sobbed uncontrollably after that and started to repeatedly pound his chest with my fists in a firm manner.

"YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT TO DISRESPECT MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME THAT I DON'T ALREADY KNOW, HUHH!?"

"PROFESSOR SHIRAKAGE, STOP! YOU'RE HURTING DANGER MOUSE!"

Penfold's sudden shouting broke me out of my emotional rampage. I refocused my gaze at the organic punching bag of whom I had wanted to disappear. But the sight before me was much more disturbing than what I had anticipated.

DM's right eye was starting to blacken; his nostrils were leaving two trails of blood running down his snout; he left himself wide open for which I thought was a sissy level of violence. I took a step back from the person that I had beaten up. How could I have done this without realizing it?

I cupped my mouth in horror. Danger Mouse coughed weakly while patting his chest from the blows that I had given him. Oh, God…What if I injured him internally!?

I dropped to the ground as my knees buckled from shock. The damage that I had inflicted upon him…was not what I intended to do. "Why didn't you stop me?" I shuddered breathlessly. "Why didn't you shield yourself, you idiot!?"

Tears of regret and sorrow replenished the drying river on my cheeks. But DM just smiled…a weak, but sincere smile. "Because I provoked you first. I insulted you…made you cry…so I deserve to feel the wrath of your heart."

My eyes widened from his confessed apology. "Demo…" I croaked. "I could have killed you if it wasn't for Pen-Chan!" I sobbed again. "I guess there's no turning back after this. You must have a brig somewhere in your flat to lock me up until you report my assault to K Taisa."

Penfold gasped behind my broken form. "Chief! She's willing to turn herself in for her first crime against you. Aren't we supposed to protect her from Greenback?"

"I'm not going to tell the Colonel anything about this incident, Penfold."

My head shot up to meet the eye of my pummeled victim. Nani!? What was he saying…!?

"Despite what Shirakage had committed against a secret agent, I cannot bring myself to arrest her. I, alone, am responsible for hurting her feelings. And if I hadn't admitted my error from my temperamental rant earlier, she would call off our date tomorrow indefinitely."

Nezu-Chan turned to me, and then knelt down to match my eye level. "I will not punish you, Prof. But I must say, I am impressed with your physical strength. You must have under gone martial arts training with Jeopardy Mouse at one point in your life, probably as a young mouse pup, I presume."

I nodded silently before elaborating two words to him. "Boot Camp."

"Don't fret over my injuries," he continued. "I had accomplished past missions and came back in far worse shape than this. Broken collar bones, broken ribs; you actually went easy on me, Shira-San." He smiled again before turning to his assistant.

"Penfold, please swear that you will keep this a secret from Colonel K." His tone was serious in his request.

The hamster gulped and nodded. "Yes, Chief. You have my word."

"I thank you, Penfold-San," I said softly and gazed sincerely at him. "You really are Nezu-San's best friend."

Penfold grinned and giggled sheepishly. "Aww. I'm just happy to help keep the peace."

I laughed happily, the warmth starting to return to my face and mood. I looked back at DM, and he seemed glad that I was feeling better.

"Ano…I should probably wash my face and brush my teeth before I turn in," I suggested while rising to my feet. "The two of us will have a big day tomorrow."

He nodded at me and stood up himself. "Sorry for the commotion, Penfold."

The little hamster narrowed his eyes at his senpai. "I'll consider your apology for waking me up _after_ I've taken an accurate X-Ray and MRI scan of your injuries in Prof. Squawkencluck's lab in the morning."

"Dull!" Danger Mouse groaned while I laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guest room that I had first woken up in after my rescue felt a lot less alien to me as I tried to drift off to sleep for the night. The bed was comfortable and I had special people slumbering next door to watch over me in their home. I had been pardoned by the very same person, from being sent to jail by almost ruining his cheeky mug.

Scary images of my tailless twin floated through my thoughts as sleep started to become difficult for me to acquire. I had never seen this cocky version of Danger Mouse dribble blood from his mouth, which would then ooze down his chin. Spitting out a drop of blood to the side in a fight didn't seem to present himself like that at all.

He's such a fool to have fallen for me. Why the hell couldn't he see that we were different individuals? Whatever he has planned for me tomorrow…I doubt I would even laugh if his jokes were to be lame.

I gripped my bed sheets tightly as I remembered tugging his ear down hard during breakfast. The thought of not repeating that act of discipline during our sardonic courting spat earlier instead of nearly beating him to a bloody pulp made my stomach churn with dread. Oh, God. It turns out I should be partially responsible for this as well.

Danger Mouse never deserved such ill treatment from me like that. A sore ear should have been enough for insulting Raphael. I still missed the world I left behind. There were many things in this new one that I also found difficult to become accustomed to.

Pop singers with human names, but were animals instead; no Pokemon; not much anime; no Hamtaro…how can Nezu-Chan possibly believe the truth if I told him that my soul was that of a dead human's, which is currently trapped in the mortal body of a white mouse?

This secret will always be my burden to carry. No one should have to know…. Then why does his cocky grin…makes me want to call out to him…to beg him to break my chains?


	12. The Morning Prank

**Chapter 11: The Morning Prank**

I missed my sleeping mask. It was unfortunate that the one I owned had gotten lost in the rubble of my destroyed flat. Now the stupid sunlight was shining brightly through the guest room window. What was the worst part, you ask? It signaled the start of not only a new day, but also the inescapable date that Danger Mouse had planned for us.

I don't know how Colonel K had become smarter than how the hands and minds of his creators originally imagined him to act in both animated incarnations back in my human world. But it somehow felt wrong to blame him for giving Nezu-Chan the job of protecting me 24/7 recently.

Doishite…Mou, doishite do I have to put up with this? I groaned groggily at the sun, mumbling about it being too freaking early on this ungodly hour right now. But as I turned away from the window, the door to my room opened. I could hear him humming pleasantly to himself as he entered my personal space. Iie, not yet. I'm not ready for this yet.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Shirakage," Danger Mouse beamed with that irresistible smile that I always admired on the faces of excited boys.

"Saying 'Good morning' to me in my native born language won't be enough to get me out of bed," I said as I melodramatically rolled my head back down and tried to sleep again.

"Shira-Chan, I know you can hear me," he sang persistently. "It's quite early enough. And you promised to keep your word."

Yay me.

"Hai, hai. I'll be down in a minute. Now, do you mind giving me a little privacy so that I can get dressed?" I flew the covers off of me and sat up with a yawning stretch; yet I froze suddenly as I remembered a single eye from someone who was still watching me.

I looked up to DM and my pupils shrunk from what they saw. It almost looked like that the one eyed mouse was wearing an extra eye patch over his right eye. The punch from last night must have finally made itself visible around his amber colored eye. The white fur under his nose was still stained with a fading shade of red from the nose bleed as well. But as awful as he looked, his face didn't seem that distorted as what I first feared might develop overnight.

"I really made a mess out of your looks, didn't I?" I admitted sadly. "Oh, Nezu-San. People will ask about how you got-"

He embraced my trembling body, interrupting my worried sentence. I blushed as I felt his arms pushing me against his chest. As strange and embarrassing as I thought this might seem to me, the warmth of his body and the beating pulse of his heart helped me relax under his touch.

"You let me worry about my friends' concerns," he told me in the gentlest tone that I had ever heard him use in his new form. "But right now," DM then blushed as red as the paint on his Pillar-box disguised HQ, and continued dreamily. "I can only focus on how cute your face is when you're anxious about me in trouble. Maybe you _do_ like me, after all."

I tugged his ear hard again for getting all fired up over my feelings for him and playing the love sick puppy this early in the morning.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" he winced. "Shirakage, stop it. Alright, alright! I'll get out!" He exited the room, but didn't close the door behind him without giving me one of his cheeky winks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAHH! WHAT IS THAT HIDEOUS THING DOING BACK HERE!?" Professor Squawkencluck screamed as she spotted DM's Crumples the clown doll in his room.

I was exiting my own quarters (already fully dressed, mind you) and happened to catch my scientific colleague crawling away from DM's open door bedroom in fright. "Oohh, sorry about that, Professor," I answered, my tone sounding half guilty. "Penfold had been tailing me on the night when Baron Greenback kidnapped me, and I kind of confessed that I had DM's missing clown doll."

"WHY!?" she wailed.

I shrugged sheepishly. "Um, one conversation led to another?"

"But I trusted you with it!" she protested loudly.

"And I held onto it for those four days before Mr. Laughing Mausu came into my life. I believe that should have given you enough time to relax until your pain in the ass agent would begin to get worse with his temper." I walked past her and headed towards the dining room and kitchen for breakfast.

But I stopped myself suddenly as a mischievous thought came to my mind. I turned back to glance at her. "Although…I might just help you feel better about your fears if you can help me accomplish a prank on DM."

Her face brightened into a similar smirk. "I'm listening."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squawkencluck created the desired object in less than one minute, thanks to a quick making 3-D printer in her lab. We planted the trap while Nezu-Chan was still cooking breakfast for everyone. And with a little info on that idiot mouse from the Professor, all we had to do was wait.

"Mmm. The eggs and bacon are as delicious as ever, DM-San," I mused. "But really, you didn't have to put a rose by my plate, you know."

He leaned in with that giant smile of his and stared at me while batting his eye repeatedly. "I'd do anything for you, Shira-San. Just basking in your presence is enough to make me give up tea, or coffee, as a backup, perky fix of energy."

I rolled my blue eyes again like usual. "Well, don't let the Queen hear you say that. It might not be good for her health."

"Oh, Shirakage. Please don't include Her Majesty's name in your counter remarks at me," he reasoned calmly. "Surely, your foster father wouldn't allow you to act this sardonic in public."

"Whatever. Why don't you take your morning shower while I eat alone for once?" I suggested in a neutral tone. "You're not only creeping me out as you stare at me all the time, but I'm starting to get flustered too."

DM couldn't keep himself from containing a compulsive grin which began to form on his face. "Right. I'll just…refresh myself for a bit."

As he zipped out of the kitchenette and headed for the bathroom, I immediately snickered under my breath. It was all a matter of time until my victim would reach for the bar of soap.

It didn't take more than three minutes before I heard that adorable fake screaming of his.

"AAAUUGHH!" Danger Mouse burst open the bathroom door with his towel wrapped around his waist and entered the sitting room, where Penfold was playing his Giraffe Warriors video game on the big screen.

"Chief!" he groaned in annoyance. "I just died in my game! Why are you screaming?"

"There's a spider in the shower!" he squeaked. "And it's a lot bigger than that one in the cave when we were hiding from Lionel, the giant World Wide Web, planet-eating spider!"

"You're joking, right? We _just_ cured you of your arachnophobia."

During the time when DM had bolted out of the bathroom and interrupted Penfold, Squawkencluck had already snuck into the steaming, water running room and retrieved the rubber spider toy. She then appeared next to me while smothering her beak and handed my former fear into my hand.

As DM and Pen-Chan were in a small heated chat about nerves and rants, I snuck up behind my unsuspecting bodyguard and dangled the spider toy onto his right shoulder from the end of a string.

Danger Mouse immediately felt it touch his wet fur. He froze, turned his head in a melodramatic mechanical fashion and screamed again. "AAUUGGHH!"

He almost left the room and wouldn't have stopped to realize that he had just been played, if the three of us hadn't started to laugh hysterically while falling onto the floor too soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You Devilish Beauty!" Danger Mouse was pissed, but was also failing to display a 100% of anger towards me. "You devised this nasty scheme!?" Then he glared at his friends. "And _you two!_ How could you betray me and go along with her backstabbing plot!?"

"Chillax, DM," Squawkencluck said coolly. "It was just a harmless prank. And look at you…You're still blushing at Shirakage as if what she did was cute."

"I-It's not cute to make me go scared out of my wits!" he defended with a pink face. " _I'm Danger Mouse!_ I shouldn't _do_ fear!"

"Nezu-Chan," I said sweetly as my tone caught his attention. "Would you like me to make it up to you on our date?"

He grinned again. "What do you have in mind, my Dear?" he asked dreamily.

"Well first, I'll have to get to know you more. We can chat at a coffee shop if you'd like. And maybe, we'll see where that'll take us to next."

He smirked. "I'm beginning to think that I'm finally wearing you down, Shira–San."

I shrugged. "You might, Nezu-San, you might."

But DM wasn't giving up. "It's no use playing hard to get anymore. I know you like me."

"Urusai," I muttered irritably, allowing my tsundere nature to take over again. "Your friends are watching. And I will keep up this moody act until we leave Headquarters. Understand, Baka?"


	13. An Evil Plot is Brewing

**Chapter 12: An Evil Plot is Brewing**

Through the surveillance cameras of London, a hacked in Baron Silas von Greenback was watching Danger Mouse and the lovely Shirakage Mouse leaving their Headquarters flat on his Frog's Head Flyer video screen.

"Well," he smirked maliciously. "Don't those two look perfect as Valentine's Day couples."

"Silence, Greenback," snapped a voice behind him somewhere in the shadows, which sounded eerily the same as DM's voice. "I had been watching her from the Twistyverse first. If it hadn't been for my boss, Baron von Penfold, her human soul would never have been transferred to a more suitable body."

The green toad sneered back at his concealed accomplice. "Be grateful, Sinister Mouse, that the secrets of our incarnated transformations remain out of the imagination of her former universe. However, it still baffles me of how long your world has existed before our own world's historical timeline was changing dramatically, and before Danger Mouse and his friends had returned.

"Why study one insignificant human from the time of her birth to Baron von Penfold's plot to murder her as a young adult?"

The dark silhouette of a frighteningly resemblance to DM answered his partner. "Because she's special. She enjoys the dark side of humor and the magnificent Japanese animation, which has managed to flourish and expand its popularity around her world. I must confess: I do envy the lack of a similar fashion in both your world and mine.

"Nevertheless, Shirakage Mouse will be my bride. And one way or another, she will eventually come crawling back towards the lifestyle that had been taken from her."

Greenback wasn't too convinced. "How are you going to accomplish that?"

The tall mouse shaped silhouette stepped out of the shadows. Sinister Mouse could have been easily mistaken for Danger Mouse, if he wasn't wearing a red jumpsuit, had an eye patch over his right eye, while his left eye revealed the color red instead of yellow.

"Oh, I'll be sending her some mystery gifts, one day at a time. And bit by bit, her dark anime hobbies will destroy Danger Mouse's love for her, once he discovers the truth about her identity's secret."

 **A/N: This is the shortest chapter that I had ever created for this story and in my notebook. But this small third person POV side of the main villains' private discussion about their adversaries is essential to a plot bunny attack which came to me when I was re-watching Death Note a month or so ago during some down time and inspiration seeking.**

 **There are two more chapters that I have also completed in that notebook. But I cannot post them yet until next week. I'm having some family visits time for the time being. Plus, I have to rewrite part of the script in the second chapter after the next one. No spoilers on the plot bunny summary that I had written down on paper twice which contained Sinister Mouse's progress of breaking my OC and DM's relationship apart.**

 **All I can say is that I worked hard into what's to come after the brief 12th Chapter here. And I hope that you'll enjoy them soon. Ja ne.**


	14. Goth Clothes & Carnival Fun

**Chapter 13: Goth Clothes & Carnival Fun**

The beginning of my date seemed rather simple and typical. Apparently, DM took me to the same cafe that Penfold took me to the day before yesterday. Daphne's Coffee and Sweets Factory was also praised for its ice cream and Wi-Fi service. Since I had coffee earlier during breakfast, I ordered a vanilla milkshake while Nezu-Chan had strawberry ice cream.

"Frozen dairy desserts after breakfast," I mused out loud. "Are you _trying_ to spoil me right off the bat?" I asked him. But he was too preoccupied with his ice cream cone to answer.

That was odd. Usually, he wouldn't take his eyes off me and always kept smiling at me nonstop. Now, I was watching him lick his ice cream scoop in contentful pleasure. For once, I became annoyed of him ignoring me, not the other way around this time.

"Oi! Nezu-Baka-Chan! Are you even listening to me!?" I deadpanned irritably.

He froze in mid-lick, his tongue still stuck to his scoop when he glanced at me. He then sucked his tongue back in his mouth and grinned sheepishly with a small blush.

I sighed wearily. "I never expected you to be nervous on our first date."

"Yes, well, I was secretly debating whether or not I'd start out the first conversation through a few jokes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't even begin to describe how lame DM's jokes were. All I did was silently give him the mosaic expression of disappointment while sipping my milkshake. My hard cased attitude towards his sense of humor eventually caused him to stop talking and sigh with dejection.

"Hey," I said trying to sound positive. "I've checked some events going on later this afternoon through the web. If we do some window shopping right now, you're welcome to fly us to Blackpool. I've heard that they're gonna have a small circus performance with clowns and face painting later. And we can end our fun with some lunch by the carnival's food court. What do ya say?"

DM's face lit up brightly. "Really!? Really!?" As I nodded, he smirked victoriously. "Alright, Shirakage. Which store do you wish to browse through before the fun begins?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The World's Greatest Secret Agent probably never expected the female white mouse he liked was interested in the Gothic apparel store, "Goth Topic". It was exactly like the Hot Topic store back in my past life's human world. And I couldn't help but drag my date along.

This place had the greatest rock CD's with the anthropomorphic animal versions of the bands, "Evanescence" and "Three Days Grace". There were black chokers with belt rings and spikes; Lolita dresses and sphanxes. Although Danger Mouse found the place unsettling and creepy to him, I assured him that he wouldn't be doing the buying for my brief shopping time. I knew exactly what I wanted to get and change into.

"Honestly, Shirakage. Those black garments doesn't suit you at all," he told me while flying us in his Mark IV to the carnival by Blackpool's coast line.

"Oh, Nezu-San," I said confidently. "You act like I had just gotten a tattoo of a human skull on my arm. I don't look _that_ bad. Besides, even I have my own fears of things too, you know."

He sighed with a doubtful expression. "You're not wrong in your defense, Shira-San. I'm just a little surprised that you have an acquired taste towards occult fashion."

I smiled sympathetically. "I don't blame you for feeling that way about me." I then laughed. "Although, if Pen-Chan found out as well, he probably won't go near me for a while."

Danger Mouse chuckled. "That's true. I couldn't even convince him to go through a haunted house ride with me at previous fun fairs."

I smirked kindly at how my date was lightening up from our discussion. "You know, I think I might have recently developed a fear of roller coasters since Baron Greenback dropped me out of his Frog's Head Flyer two nights ago. Do you think we can go on a couple of thriller rides before the clown act?"

Another adorable grin was plastered across his face again, and he sped up in anticipated determination. "WHEEEE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first ride DM and I went on was a haunted house ride. I went and snapped all of the false monster get ups and animatronics designs with my phone in the dark. Some of my photos contained a slightly freaked out Danger Mouse. My favorite photo was of him getting terrified over a giant four eyed spider that—for me in this world—wasn't all that scary.

While we were waiting on line for the roller coaster ride, DM was pouting in annoyance. "I do envy your courage when it comes to spiders, bugs, and insects, Shirakage," he admitted firmly. "But I can't believe you don't find them so unnerving like I do."

"Ah, don't be so down about it, DM," I said casually. "The tables will turn between our levels of bravery soon enough."

I instantly regretted even speaking those words out loud. Throughout the entire ride since the deep drop, I was screaming with fright. The near traumatizing memory of falling to my death from Greenback's grip made me hold onto my male twin in our seat for dear life.

I could hear him laughing and yelling with delightful excitement as he held my hand in a secure, reassuring grasp. The air rushed wildly and hard through my hair and white mouse ears. But as I leaned against my date's neck, I could also feel his pulse beat rapidly. I didn't know if it was the thrilling ride or my dependence on him that was causing his heart to beat this fast. All I _did_ know was that Danger Mouse was having the best time of his life right now. And this was an experience that I didn't want to end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I should have stopped myself from suggesting to go see a clown show with him while I still had my Tsundere side on me. Honto Nii! Couldn't they have at least chosen a more uncommon theme music piece for this typical circus act? I refused to laugh at the clichéd, slapstick routine of the comedic white sheep of The Joker and Harley Quinn's relatives.

"WA-HA! T'HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Shira-San," a high pitched hysterical tone spoke next to me in our area of the bleachers. "Aren't they brilliant?"

My deadpanned glare softened as I watched Danger Mouse crack up in innocent laughter. It was still weird, though. Before he went into suspended animation for the last 23 years, the older version of him that I once knew wouldn't have found clown jokes very funny. I guess not even Professor Squawkencluck's grandfather would have expected DM to come back into the world with such a drastic change in preferences of humor like this.

On the other hand, it was rather cute that the new and improved No. 1 Secret Agent wasn't aware of drawing the crowd's attention to himself through his high pitched volume of guawffs. I decided that I'd better slow his giddiness down before he accidently stops the show.

As Nezu-Chan struggled to stay in his seat and clutched his side to keep himself from falling over, I leaned in towards Laughing Boy and kissed him on his right cheek.

I had never seen him go silent and blush so quickly in place before so far since I've met him. He looked at me with a shocked glance and I beamed a giggling smile right back at him. I bet he'd never anticipated me to give him a swift peck on the side of his face during the heat of comedy relief.

Nezu-Chan's beaming, dreamy-eyed, happy daze didn't last for long, though. Another slapstick act from the clowns in center stage brought him back to hysterics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uggh! Look at him. Getting his face all colorful and goofy dressing for little kids. _'We're on a date, dammit. You're supposed to impress your chosen mate of what she likes!'_ I thought to him in imaginative telepathy while I glared at him from a separate face painting table outside of the big circus tent.

 _Alright. If it's a taste in face painting preferences you want, Nezu-Chan, then I won't regret my designed choice._ I turned to the clown artist sitting across from me at the table. "How much would you want to paint my face in the style of this picture?" I asked him and held out a quick old drawing that I had always carried in my wallet since its creation during my childhood days.

 _Several minutes later…_

Danger Mouse had his desired face to be painted in a colorful version of a Kiss music artist's make up design.

"Oh, Shira-San," he sang sweetly as he began to approach my table. "I'm sure you'll appreciate a compromise of clown makeup that I chose for yo-AAUUGGHH! ZOMBIE MOUSE! ZOMBIE MOUSE!"

He screamed with terrifying tears as I busted a gut from his reaction. What was _my_ choice of makeup? My white mouse ears were painted in a darker shade of bluish black; my face had a sickly light shade of blue around my cheeks, eyes and snout. I had the areas of my mouth and lips painted in the shape of a scary looking, shark toothed grin; and finally, dripping streaks of red blood oozed down from my left eye and around my painted toothed grin.


	15. Regaining Love's Power Through Music

**A/N: I do not own Owl City's "Deer in the Headlights" nor Ashlee Simpson's "In Another Life". I don't own Danger Mouse either. Just my OC, Shirakage Mouse.**

 **Chapter 14: Regaining Love's Power Through Music**

After a few quick photos of ourselves, DM demanded that I wash my face off from the horrendous monstrosity that I had transformed myself into. I agreed, but only if he did the same. With a scowling glare, he reluctantly complied.

Now, we were eating a late lunch of hot dogs and French fried chips at the open food court near the amusement park and beach; yet I couldn't stop laughing at the memory of the priceless look on DM's face when he saw me as the hacked avatar of Kenji Koiso from the anime movie, "Summer Wars" from my human world.

"That. Was. Not. Very funny, Shirakage," he huffed in disgust. "You happened to look like a monster from the dead."

I smirked childishly. "Ah, come on, Kowai Mausu. I'm only messing with you. My creepy style hasn't completely dominated our whole date activities, right? I held onto you on the roller coaster when I was scared; I endured a clown performance just to see you laugh your tailless ass off…"

DM's anger suddenly dispersed. "You liked my laugh?" he asked in delightful shock. "Really!?" he grinned.

I sighed wearily. "Yeah, I love your laugh. Why do you think I watched the show with you?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Must I explain my true feelings all the time to you?"

"It would help a great deal if you did so for my sake," he answered with a clouded face. "Now look here. I must know why you enjoy Goth fashion and gruesome monsters like an older kid. Since we window shopped at that dark devilish store, an uneasy chill has been running down my spine the more you relish your enthusiasm in this genre.

"On top of all that, you have scared me half to death at least three times today."

I quickly held up my hand to him. "Twice, Nezu-Chan. I scared you twice. Haunted House rides don't count. I didn't create the mechanized creatures.

"However, I will confess this bit: Somehow, I find it more hilarious to scare _you_ rather than Pen-Chan. There's just something about his new self that's different than the old video footage of him in the historical archives that I had seen of you two growing up.

"But back to your first question…. I enjoy Goth genre and monsters because it helps me escape the silliness of reality sometimes whenever I'd gotten pissed off as a teenager. It gives me a sense of cool trends, crowd groups and a bad ass style that calms my tsundere nature towards things I think are lame."

Danger Mouse turned his head away in bitter disappointment. "Good Grief. Even though I have made much progress in getting you to like me, learning this new fact about your life might convince me that we may never have anything in common."

"Don't say that," I snapped firmly. "You shouldn't give up just because you aren't perfect in my eyes. I kissed you on your cheek, remember?"

He blushed as he realized the success he had made in strengthening our growing relationship with one another. That sweet, platonic kiss was the next step that he had been waiting for for some time now.

"You're right," he replied with a confident smirk. "I shouldn't give up on you, Shirakage Mouse. So what if you didn't like my jokes? I've impressed you in other ways that has helped me earn a kiss from you."

DM grinned cheekily at me and I deadpanned. "You're pushing your luck again, Danger Mausu. I bet you're already wondering, 'What should I do next in order for me to win First Base?' "

He raised his brow in confusion. " 'First Base'? Is that an American Sports metaphor using Baseball terms for dating innuendo?"

I grinned mischievously and whispered the naughty explanations of First, Second, and Third Base to him in his ear. My date's cheeks turned crimson.

"I-I would _NOT_ have been thinking those thoughts through such words planned out by ungentlemanly Yanks! What fresh hell has Jeopardy Mouse's relatives from your mother's side of your family been teaching you during your family visits with them!?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, waving my hand dismissively at his incredulous reaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nezu-San was sure taking his sweet ass time flying the Mark IV slowly back to London. He just wanted the two of us to hover in his car and watch the sun set before touching down towards HQ by the time the sky would darken.

He sighed dreamily. "Doesn't this remind you of the day I saved you when we first met, Shirakage-San?"

"That was the day before yesterday, you Baka," I corrected him in annoyance. "And if this turns out to be another idea of yours to get me to kiss you again, you're so wrong. Plus, I'm not gonna sit around in romantic silence while you're driving at this pace."

"Well now then, should I entertain you with some music?" DM suggested with a smile. "Tell me what artists you fancy… _besides_ Goth rock," he added with a wry frown.

I turned towards his windshield in thought. "Well, I like Avril Lavigne; Ashlee Simpson; Puffy Ami Yumi; Good Charlotte-"

"Good Charlotte counts as Gothic rock," he cut in with a grimace. "One of their songs, 'My Bloody Valentine' was so chilling to hear in their lyrics.

"However, your other favorites inform me that you love Pop music." Nezu-San handed me his open Pear phone that featured his digital music library. "Here, have a good look at my own."

Scrolling down the alphabetical list of artists, I rolled my eyes at how some of the commonly well known names that I'd remembered back in the real world contained badly titled puns of their anthropomorphic animal identities.

"Oh, please. You like Justin Timbersnake?" I asked in exasperation.

He blushed in embarrassment. "Well, at least he wasn't part of 'All 4 It' when his former band broke up."

"Whatever," I replied and continued to scroll down through his list. Then a title caught my eye. " 'Owl City' ?" I said out loud.

He shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Er, yes. They may be from America. But I love Owl City." Then he gasped loudly.

"That's it! Why haven't I thought of this before!?"

I turned to his sudden burst of excitement. "Danger Mouse-San…?"

"Shirakage," he turned to me with a happy grin. "Do you fancy the band 'Owl City' ?"

I nodded meekly at him. "Um, yes. I have a few of their songs, like three of them with duets with a female singer. But not a whole lot, I'm afraid."

"Brilliant! If you know the duet songs, then this will make my plan work like a cinch." DM placed his hands onto the steering wheel and sped up really fast. "Hang on, Darling. We're going out of town again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Nezu-Chan said that we were leaving London again, I didn't think he meant Great Britain. Traveling to San Francisco, California of America was only half of our overseas date night trip. Where DM had taken me was an open late hour karaoke bar in San Fran's Little Tokyo Town, which contained private studio rooms for their guests to sing and have fun around sound proof walls.

My only question was: "Why here, of all places for karaoke?"

He beamed happily while we were sitting in one of the available rooms at the joint. "America's West Coast's karaoke bars contain the best collection of Owl City songs in their music lists. But I also wanted to relish the thought of you enjoying the sights of this community, in case it might remind you of Japan.

"We can grab a bite of Yakitori as a refreshing snack, once we're done here."

I nodded in thoughtful compliance. "I do love Yakitori," I admitted fondly. "So, what Owl City song do you plan on singing for me?"

He smiled gently, if not a little smug. "First, tell me the songs that you know and own, Shira-San."

"Ano…I know 'Salt Water Room'…'The Yacht Club'…'Honey and the Bee'…'Unbelievable' that features Hanson…" I scratched my head sheepishly. "Gomen ne. Those are the only four I know and like so far."

DM laughed out loud. "Oh, Good Grief. I have so much to sing for you tonight, Darling. But according to London's time zone, our date night is still young. We're in no rush to head back anytime soon."

The skin underneath my white fur suddenly started to tingle with inspirational wonder. I haven't heard him laugh in that tone since the clown act during Blackpool's carnival hours. "You're not at all nervous to sing before me, Nezu-San?" I asked him curiously.

"Not anymore," he answered with a cocky gleam in his eye. "We're all alone, so that makes it easier for me to concentrate my focus on you without us drawing attention towards a public audience."

DM then scrolled down the song list on the T.V. screen with a remote until the highlighted bar stopped at a song title called, "Deer in the Headlights". His microphone was live with the speakers around the T.V. The music started to play, but he wasn't facing the lyrics which had already displayed themselves onto the screen. Instead, he was looking directly into my blue eyes with determined admiration.

And it suddenly dawned on me that he must have already memorized the lyrics by heart. Now, all I could do was watch and listen to his feelings as he sang for me in the spotlight.

 _"_ _Met a girl in the parking lot,_

 _"_ _When all I did was say 'hello'…_

 _"_ _Her pepper spray made it rather hard_

 _"_ _For me to walk her home._

 _"_ _But I guess that's the way it goes…_

 _"_ _Tell me again: Was it love at first sight…_

 _"_ _When I walked by and you caught my eye._

 _"_ _Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

 _"_ _Well, smile because you're the deer in the headlights."_

As he danced during the instrumental break of the song, my heart fluttered when I heard him sing that first verse. I could now only imagine how the second part might convince my breathless suspicion. But it was proving to be the most heartfelt moment of belief in a confusing point of my impression on DM so far.

Oh. Second verse's up.

 _"_ _Met a girl with a graceful charm._

 _"_ _But when Beauty met the Beast, he froze._

 _"_ _Got the sense I was not her type_

 _"_ _By a black eye and bloody nose._

 _"_ _But I guess that's the way it goes…._

 _"_ _Tell me again: Was it love at first sight_

 _"_ _When I walked by and you caught my eye._

 _"_ _Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

 _"_ _Well, smile because you're the deer in the headlights._

 _"_ _It's suffocating to say,_

 _"_ _But the female mystique takes my breath away._

 _"_ _So, give me a smile or give me a sneer,_

 _" '_ _Cause I'm trying to guess here…"_

As DM sang the chorus a couple of times more, I stared into his pumped up performance in stunned emotion. This song, really did describe our relationship. I couldn't believe it.

 _"…_ _If life was a game,_

 _"_ _You would never play nice._

 _"_ _If love was a beam,_

 _"_ _You'd be blind in both eyes._

 _"_ _Put your sunglasses on, 'cause you're a deer in the headlights."_

Danger Mouse was grooving to the music's beat for me.

 _"_ _You're the deer in the headlights."_

He _did_ have a romantic plan all along from just a simple discussion on music.

 _"_ _You're the deer in the headlights."_

Once the song ended and he struck a pose, pointing at me like a teenage boy, I stood up from my cushioned seat and approached him. My blue eyes shone brightly in a serious gaze of longing. DM immediately turned hot pink with an anticipated wriggling smile.

That idiot. Now, he's closing his eye and parting his mouth for what he thinks will be the moment of true love. So wrong.

I leaned in and kissed his blackened right eye and then gave butterfly kisses across his face and nose. This surprised him. But he smiled with a dreamy sigh and fainted in a melodramatic way.

What a dork. I guess it was my turn to wake him up with a song of my own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"_ _Everywhere I go is everywhere I've been,_

 _"_ _You finish all my sentences before they begin._

 _"_ _And I know…that look in your eye…_

 _"_ _Like I've seen it before, fella, million times._

 _"_ _In another life, in another life, maybe…_

 _"_ _In another life, you must have been mine._

 _"_ _Do you love me? Oh, say you love me…._

 _"_ _You're breathin' me in. I'm breathin' you out._

 _"_ _You're all around me._

 _"_ _No matter what we do,_

 _"_ _I want to spend my life with you…Only you…"_

I was too nervous to use the karaoke program for Ashlee Simpson's "In Another Life". So I simply sang the song from memory with my eyes closed, in order to use this style of focus on perfecting my vocal chords.

After I had finished singing, Danger Mouse gazed at me as if I was the most amazing thing in the world to him. But what then got me to internally freak out was that he was coming in to seal our relationship as an official item.

There was no time for me to think and figure out how to stop him. Because the next thing he'd know, he was then glomped hard on to the ground and laughing uncontrollably by my endless tickle attack.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Shira-'aha'-kage, WHHHAATTT 'haha' AARRRE-'hehha'-NO! DON'T GO-HAAAHHHAAAAAAA!"

Before his laughing could have gotten even louder to penetrate the walls, I stopped my attack and got off from the Joker gassed victim underneath me.

"Were you really going to kiss me, Danger Mouse?" I asked him softly with a blank expression once he had calmed down. As he sat up to look at me, I started to feel confused by a sudden rush of different emotions.

"But…" he started with drooping ears. "But I thought that…from what you sang in your song…that you wanted to spend your life with me."

"Look, I got caught up in the heat of the moment, Nezu-Chan," I explained sternly to him. "But the truth is…I'm not ready to hear the 'L' word from you yet. For God's sake, it's only been two days."

DM looked hurt by my response. But I embraced him into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's just me. You're trying your hardest.

"Demo…if you start to cry on me, I'll freakin' join in. And I can't let that happen on my watch."

A loud laugh that almost sounded like a sob escaped him. We stared back into each other's gazes until I heard my stomach rumble.

"All of ths symbolic karaoke singing made me hungry and thirsty," I beamed sheepishly. "How about that Yakitori that you promised me?"

DM sniffed and wiped a stray tear which had apparently leaked from his right eye. "Anything for you, Shira-San. We can save our duet song for another date." He grinned.

"Hai, I agree. I need to memorize those four Owl City songs anyway."

 **A/N: The next chapter hasn't been completed yet. But I've been planning to write a chapter like this for my story ever since January. Only half of Chapter 15 has been written out in a notebook. But I haven't found the inspiration to continue from there, despite the little summary that I made for myself that details the Chapter 12/13 prelude earlier in the story.**

 **I will post it whenever I can. I am a little disappointed that I am unable to see the new Danger Mouse stage play that had started going live since Easter Sunday recently. I do live on the other side of the pond, you know. That and I might have to wait for the second season of the DM reboot as well for more inspiration.**

 **Sorry, but this is all I can make my mark of my imagination so far. Ja ne.**


	16. Relationship Blooms at a Day's End

**A/N: I'm back! Please enjoy my latest chapter as I plan out some fun and hidden drama in the next one.**

 **Chapter 15: Relationship Blooms at a Day's End**

"Are you sure about doing this, Shirakage?" Danger Mouse asked me again. The Mark IV was hundreds of feet up in the air, hovering over the wild tundra landscape of Alaska. The blackened dusk filled sky had yet to swallow up a small strip of the dimly lit sunset in the distant horizon.

"Admit it, Nezu-San," I assured him while grasping on to his hand. "You must miss the excitement and thrills of adventure through your usual missions the longer you remain stuck babysitting me in your flat for more than 48 hours. And besides…" I tightened my grip. "I want to do this…and put my trust and life in your hands."

I was still scared of suggesting to do this heart pounding stunt at the end of our date. I hadn't gotten over my fear of uninsured sky diving. But I didn't want DM to get bored of being reassigned from his action packed heroic lifestyle. This was my decision, and I had faith in him.

"Alright, Shira-San," he agreed with appreciation in his tone. "I promise you that we will land safely together." He hugged me, savioring a few precious moments of suppressed invigoration between our bonding touch. When he released me, I nodded him the "ok" to engage. Then he spoke to the Danger car.

"Activate Ejector Seats."

It happened so fast that I couldn't help but scream, as my body was sprung out of the open roofed car and into the air. As gravity started to drag me down towards the ground, I pinpointed my body in a head first diving position. I fell past the hovering Mark IV at an alarming rate. Seconds later, I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and held onto me for dear life.

It was him, all right. Just like he promised. He pulled the lever from his parachute pack and we were jerked back upwards suddenly, stopping us from our speedy descent. As we floated downwards at a gentle pace, I placed my arms around his neck, burying my face into his fur out of lingering fright.

"Arigatou," I told him shakily. "Don't let go, onegai…!"

"Don't worry. I've got you," he sighed deeply. "I'm glad you're safe, Shira-San. I…I was afraid…that I wouldn't have made it in time to save you from falling out of the Frog's Head Flyer that night."

I picked my head up at his nervous confession. "You…were actually worried that I would die?"

DM looked like he was about to continue, but we had finally landed in a field of wild dusty cotton grass. They were in full bloom in their white fluffy ball shaped feathers, that our touchdown on Terra Firma shook up the delicate petals from their pollinating pistils.

I laughed at how ridiculous I looked after being covered in the white cloud of cotton. I couldn't even see my blue and brown skirt properly from all of the pollinated dust. "Sugoi," I said happily. "I look pretty silly but cute in this white wonderland, ehh, DM-San."

When he didn't reply, I tried to find him through the white fog of fluff balls. "Nezu-San…?" Where was he?

 _"AAHH-CHOOOO!"_ A loud sneeze disturbed a mountain of cotton balls to my left. I turned to see Danger Mouse, who was also covered in the stuff, sniffing sheepishly from his explosion. "Snf. Scuse me."

I giggled at his silliness and tackled him gently to the ground. I was having a great time. It was just the two of us…alone…in an Alaskan cotton grass field in the wild-

 _"Ah…WHA-T'CHOO!"_ DM sneezed again, and I snapped out of my happy reverie to look at him more closely. He was coughing, but managed to touch his ipatch and coordinate the Mark IV to descend to our location in the field.

"Nezu-Chan…?"

 _"Ehh-t'choo! Snf. ungh._ Sh-Shira-Sadn. _Snf._ I'bm aller- _hih_ …aller- _heh_ …allergic to- _AhCkT'CHOO!"_

My eyes widened as I understood what he was trying to say. But if this was true... "DM, does anybody in the agency know that you are allergic to cotton flowered plants?" I asked him urgently.

He shook his head and sniffled a congested snort. "I haven't told a- _ah-CHOOO! Snf._ Adnybody. DNone ob bmy colleagues know. Y- _yuhh...snfle._ You're the first person to see bme like this."

I grabbed his shoulders after he released another set of loud sneezes, and looked at him seriously in his eye. "Danger Mouse, the main ingredient that I had used to create my special perfume—which has also been mysteriously making you sneeze your head off—is the cotton grass' material found in the plants of the Alaskan tundra fields. They're the key to making my perfume smell nice."

DM's eye widened for a moment as he took in my scientific explanation over his secret allergen affliction with the connection to my perfume formula. But then his eye teared up and he turned his head away to sneeze into his upper arm. _"Heh-heh...HkshhoOOO!"_

"Bless you," I helped him get inside the car and the overhanging glass roof sealed us from the pollinated air. "Oh, Nezu-Kun. Why must you be so proud of yourself all the time? I won't bring up your friends and peers into this matter now. But you should have told me that you were allergic to these kinds of pollinated plants."

 _"AahH-Choo!"_ He rubbed his runny nose and smiled shyly at me. "Yes, well… _snf_ …if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have objected to laying in that field with you laughing next to me."

I flushed with an embarrassed and stubborn expression. "Mou…Mattaku…"

DM heard what I said in Japanese and he covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Oh, shut up," I told him, defending my pride.

"But you just said my exasperated catch phrase in your favorite language," he snickered pleasantly.

"Gee, now I _know_ I want to go back outside and frolic in that field," I added sardonically and shook my body furiously like an animal drying itself off after coming out of water.

Spores of cotton fluff which had still lingered in my black hair and on my clothes floated around our enclosed space. Danger Mouse's eye suddenly narrowed and lost focus. His breath shuddered and his nostrils flared.

 _"Hh-ahh-ahhtcHHhu! Hh-ah-Hh-HhtCHXT! E'chhhhn! Huh…hu'chhoo!"_

I realized what I'd done and giggled cutely. "Oops. Gomen ne, Nezu-kun."

 _"H'h'h…h'chhn! E'chhhoo!"_ My poor date was overwhelmed by the tiny dusts of white pollen in the air filtered Mark IV that he had to pull out a handkerchief and wait for his sneezing fit to end. _"H-h-h-h-h…U'TCHOO!"_

"Bless you," I told him as he finally started sniffling and exhaling in exhaustion.

"Th-Thank you, _snfle_ …Shirakage," he answered after a quick blow of his nose. "Why don't we head… _h-home-H'etchooo!"_

"Bless you. I agree. It has been a long day for us. Maybe you should have the autopilot take us back to HQ." I suggested kindly. "You look like you could use some rest."

DM was blushing slightly from my tender gaze. _"Snf. Snfle._ Shirakage, I- _he'tchhn! Ah-t'chhn! HEH-CHOO!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had finally returned to DM's HQ flat at 11pm. The night was quiet and peaceful around the neighborhood as Nezu-chan drove the Mark IV up the ramp of his Pillarbox bottom's garage door. I would miss watching his old self's earlier flying car from my past life's childhood, whenever the Mark III would bounce twice onto the ground after descending from the air.

"I had a wonderful time with you, Shirakage," Nezu-chan said pleasantly with a big smile. "Perhaps on our next date, we could visit a museum; watch a live Football game in the countryside; visit the moon…" He sighed deeply like he was in heaven. "Are you sure you're not ready for us to kiss like other match made couples?"

I turned away from his gaze, feeling a little unsure of where I was in my relationship with him. Kissing someone on the lips hadn't always meant the same thing as telling that someone "I love you".

Demo, I've been…always hoping for the day that I would actually find true love for myself. In my past life in the real world, I never wanted to go on dates because I was so shy. And DM had been missing in that old life for some time too.

"Danger Mouse," I began as I turned back to face him. "I…I must be truthful with you."

DM's smile wilted and his eye shimmered with a look of fear and hope for my concluded statement.

"Today was the most fun that I've ever had with a guy like you," I smiled warmly as a couple of tears escaped from my eyes. "I've always believed that such fantasy dates with an ideal guy whom I've dreamt about often might never come true.

"But you have fulfilled that long forgotten feeling of mine. I am so happy that you had fallen in love with me. Because I think I'm starting to fall in love with you, too."

His eye widened when I finally admitted my mutual bond with him. I noticed his mouth parting open slightly, and took it as an opportunity to lean in towards his face and kiss him for the first time. I felt him immediately relax into the mood as his lips moved around mine at a more passionate pace.

My first kiss that I've ever had with anyone in two lifetimes…and I was grateful that I was sharing this historic moment with someone who had always been special to me.

When his tongue started to lick the teeth guarded entrance of my mouth, I hesitated slightly while slowing down my make out session with him. But once he moaned in protest with a deep tone in his voice, I allowed him to enter and explore the caverns as our lips danced in a flaming tango.

I suddenly began to feel lightheaded and I broke away from him to breathe. "Sorry," I huffed quietly. "My first kiss doesn't have the experience of making out for this long yet."

Danger Mouse chuckled lightly, as he leaned back in his seat to catch his own breath. "You're… _pant…_ quite forgiven, Shira-San. I must be out of shape if I'm having trouble snogging a girl using this much energy after 23 years of an off duty holiday."

Seeing him rest tiredly with his chest breathing in and out gave me a wild impulse to lay my head against him and listen to his heart beat. My desired action must have caught DM off guard; his pulse had quickened slightly once my ear pressed gently onto his chest.

"You must be excited," I giggled softly. "Your heart raced just as fast like this when we were on that roller coaster ride in Blackpool today."

He laughed nervously. "How could a manly mouse _not_ become excited when a lovely girl is holding onto him in the face of pure peril? You're placing your life in my hands while accompanying me in my favorite pastimes which terrifies you. By fighting your fears to make me happy, I…"

I heard him trail off in an emotional hitch, then I felt his left arm wrap around and hugged me close to his body. "Oi," I deadpanned irritably. "You're not crying, are you, Nezu-Chan?"

"No," he lied before clearing his throat. "As I was saying… Ever since we met and have now come so far with our relationship, I just wanted to tell you that I now feel like I can do anything whenever I'm putting my life on the line for your safety."

Normally, I would have responded sarcastically to any macho guy who would quote that overused clique phrase at me. However, the way Danger Mouse had stated his honorable vow didn't sound or act so fake as I first thought. I looked up to see him staring deep into my sapphire orbs in stern filled desire.

He took my hands into his, straightened up in his seat and gulped down his nerves. "Shirakage Mouse," he began boldly with his right eye shimmering brightly in the darkened garage lot. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I had anticipated this coming sooner or later for me today. In my gut, I knew that his feelings would eventually seek out my heart and request my love life with him. My eyes couldn't avert themselves away from his sweet face and rear backed mouse ears.

I smiled warmly at both him and this moving event of my life. "Before I reply 'yes' to you, Danger Mouse," I began kindly. He beamed happily, yet stayed silent to let me continue. "The story about how you, Penfold and your agency retrieved the planet Mars from the black hole during the Intergalactic 147 Snooker game crisis 26 years ago is still classified from me and the public's knowledge, even after you came back, right?"

Nezu-chan smirked dreamily at me with a sigh. "I do love it when my fans research their homework on my successful career. Alas, my Dear Shirakage, I cannot reveal that top secret mission to you. But it was one of the last accomplishments of those times before Squawky's grandfather placed me and my colleagues in cryo stasis for nearly two decades while you were growing up."

I smiled wryly from the obvious result of my long awaited question. "Yep. I knew that asking you for the truth was a long shot." I shrugged my shoulders and moved on the main topic. "I promise to be your girlfriend. But only if you do something for me first."

My smirk widened as the desperation on his face grew. "I'll do anything for you, Shira-San," he bowed formerly with an excited grin. "What is it that you fancy from me?"

A small satisfied, tight lipped laugh escaped my throat. "I want you to…"

 **A/N: I want to give a big Thank you for three individual fan artists & authors who have inspired me to come up with my own Danger Mouse fanfiction storyline. **

**1) Tea-Cub, who had once wrote a 5 part storyline saga of DM, during the last decade before his reboot series would come to pass.**

 **2) BuddyBlue17, who did an interesting story of the reboot DM falling in love with a female human, who came from the real world but got stuck in a white mouse body.**

 **3) Ashleywolf259, a fan comic artist and story author whose work I've recently come across while web browsing. I am fascinated in the level of imagination that he has put into his fan comics, even though the details between the characters of the two different DM cartoon incarnations have been kept separately from each other, which differs from my own plot bunny ideas from this fanfiction story.**

 **I am pleased that there are, and were, some people out there that have and still care about Danger Mouse, long after the anime craze captured Westerners' attention to become inspired in their art form.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to be back soon with Chapter 16. Ja ne.**


	17. A Morning Mouse Fu Lesson

**A/N: I know I've been sitting on this Chaptered storyline for so long. In fact, the chapter versions that I planned to make for my "Trial of Commitment" universe saga will probably be 21 chapters long. And result in Pre Season 2 timeline of the DM reboot world. I just can't believe that last June or July of 2017 was the latest chapter that was added to** **. And I've been sitting on an Anthro Furry version of Britney Spears, long before DM's reboot writers' made an Anthro Furry version of Elon Musk for the new episodes of 2018.**

 **Chapter 16: A Morning Mouse Fu Lesson**

I followed Danger Mouse through HQ's lab doors and entered the sitting room. Evidently, he didn't seem very pleased when I told him my desired request.

"Shirakage Mouse, you must be joking," he said crossly as the lab doors closed behind us. "Surely, you can't possibly wish to see what I might be link in that state."

I frowned at his response before asking curiously, "But...don't you secret agents drink a little alcohol when you're on undercover missions, like in the old James Bond films from the extinct human society?"

"The details in the Danger Network's mission reports are classified," he said firmly. "In the meantime, it's nearly midnight so we should probably go to bed." He then yawned tiredly and stretched his arms out. "I deserve a much needed micro nap after today."

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically repeated the term "micro nap" under my breath.

"I heard that, Ms. Shirakage," he noted smugly. "What, are you implying that you don't believe I take Micro Naps?"

"Yeah, I don't," I defended in equal playfulness. "You wouldn't be able to catch Baron Gamabaka all the time if you didn't sleep for 8 to 9 hours like the rest of us people and fellow agents."

He stared at me with a dumbfounded look before biting his bottom lip, laughter threatening to escape his puffed out cheeks. Of course, he couldn't hold back the high pitched bark in his tone.

"Ha ha ha! I'm sorry. But if I were to translate your broken Japanese name for the Baron, would it be the term 'Toad Idiot'? Ha ha ha!"

I smiled lightly while he continued to laugh at my little nickname for his arch villain. "Yeah. You saw right through me, Nezu-Chan."

"Oh, Shira-San," he laughed happily. "You're brilliant for coming up with that name for...mphshh - Ha ha ha ha ha! Gamabaka! That's your name for Greenback! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"Well, I'm glad you think it's funny, DM," I replied, feeling slightly proud of myself. "However, I believe you need to hit the sack. And I need to take a quick shower before I hit the sack myself."

He looked at me blankly for a second until he picked up my weird slang. "Yes, well, perhaps I'll do the same." Then he averted his gaze, rubbed the back of his head. "Um, Shirakage," he said nervously. "If I promise to get a little tipsy from alcohol for you, you'll be my girlfriend, correct?"

I nodded, yet raised my brow. "I thought you wanted to sleep on this issue until tomorrow. Why are you considering it now?"

"You're the only one who witnessed my secret allergy weakness to Arctic cotton grass. And that their white, fluffy spores was the main ingredient for your own personal sweet smelling perfume, to which Professor Squawkencluck and Penfold were baffled to find out that I was mysteriously allergic to it.

"You promise me..." he stated seriously in his tone and embraced me into a hug, which made me stiffen up in his arms.

"Maybe one day soon...I'll tell them personally. Or they'll find out on their own. But I beg of you," he whispered in my ear. "Please don't be the one to reveal my secret to my friends, Shirakage."

There was no need for me to take his words into deep consideration. "Ok. If it means that much to you, Nezu-chan. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm overdue for a shower."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning rays of the sun woke me up, no thanks to the continuing disappearance of my sleeping mask which was still lost somewhere in the rubble of my destroyed flat. Doesn't matter. I may as well hurry up and get dressed. I'll need to be ready for whatever teenaged forsaken silliness I'll be facing with DM and his friends today.

As I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchenette, I sang a paraphrased line from an old Britney Spears' song.

" _I'm not a kid, not yet an adult..._ "

Penfold gave me a strange look. "Ms. Shirakage, those aren't the correct words in Britney Storks' song, 'I'm not a Girl, not yet a Woman'. And why _are_ you singing anyway?"

I smiled wryly to myself. I forgot that here, in DM's reboot world, the female singer, Britney Spears took on the anthropomorphic animal incarnation of a Stork. Thus, the punned last name, "Storks".

"I'm just paraphrasing her song, Pen-chan," I replied with a determined stare. "So that I can face whatever madness your Senpai might drag me into today." Speaking of Said Mouse of Danger... "Hey, where is Nezu-chan? He's not still asleep, is he?"

"He's training in the HoloDeck room," Penfold chirped while taking a bite out of his eggs and toast. "The Chief wanted to practice his Mouse Fu skills more often than usual since the night before your date with him."

I froze and shut my eyes hard; the recollection of the hours after my MarioKart 8 defeat against Danger Mouse starting to come back to me. That was when I took my anger _way_ out of line on him because he was indirectly looking down on one of my cartoon character heroes from my past human life's time growing up.

"Oh, Penfold-San," I said with worry. "Forgive me for my negligence if I had forgotten to ask you what Nezu-Chan's physical test results were from the lab yesterday morning."

"Oh, he's alright, Prof. Shirakage," Penfold beamed kindly. "A few bones bruised. But no harm done from you."

"That's good to know." As I attempted to sit across from him at the kitchenette's table while reaching for a piece of toast, Penfold suddenly intervened.

"Uh you might not want to eat breakfast just yet."

I raised my brow at him. "Why not?"

"The Chief informed me to tell you to go and meet him in the HoloDeck room as soon as you woke up and came downstairs. You'd better hurry; he might just overtrain himself if you linger any longer."

That's odd. I wonder what Nezu-Chan wanted to talk to me about in the HoloDeck, of all places. Then the hidden answer lit up my face.

"Oh, oh! Nezu-Chan's gonna train me to learn Mouse Fu, isn't he!? Oh, Sugoi! I feel like a young Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtle being trained by Splinter-Sensei!"

Penfold's face slightly fell. "Aw, Fiddle! The Chief wanted his planned sparring practice against you to be a surprise, Prof. Shirakage."

"Please," I scoffed lightly. "It's obvious that DM wants me to use other methods in protecting myself than just relying on my favorite handgun. Besides, his agency's still got it confiscated from me.

"Now, how do I get to the HoloDeck again, Penfold?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Using the Danger Nave app on Prof. Squawkencluck's spare ipatch gadget, I successfully reached my destination without making a wrong turn. The HoloDeck was one of the many private lab rooms that required security clearance for me to enter.

Fortunately, Squawkencluck had also given me a Guest Agent card, since I'd been placed in HQ's protective custody from Baron von Greenback. After swiping the card through the slot and punching in its numbers, the electronic door slid open.

The training room looked normal, with no holographic Danger program currently running. But a particular sight before me still caused me to fall over anime style: Danger Mouse was snoring peacefully on the floor, like a baby.

So much for him being my Sensei in Mouse Fu.

At first, I wanted to rant spasmodically at his laziness. But then, I decided a different approach...

Imagining myself as a curious wild animal, I leaned my head over his drooling mouth. I pursed my lip, trying my hardest not to giggle at how cute he looked; a puddle of drool spread itself on the floor, where his mouth hung open before Said open mouth exhaled itself closed again.

I then started poking my curled index finger on his cheek and forehead, keeping my eyes wide and bright like a child's. I was beginning to wonder if DM was, in fact, in a deep heavy sleep until it happened.

I felt a hand grip my wrist hard. Next, a surprisingly strong force pushed me backwards; yet another firm pressure lessened the impact from where my back should have slammed painfully hard onto the ground. A four fingered hand had caught me in time.

DM smirked widely at my nearly stunned expression. "Thought I was really sleeping, did you, my Dear?" He teased silkily.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked. A light blush stained my cheeks, due to how close his face was to mine. Honto nii, he was holding me like I was some pathetic damsel in the process of fainting.

He leaned in and sniffed the empty air around my shoulders and neck. "I remembered you wearing a different perfume on the night when I rescued you from the Baron," he mused pleasantly while inhaling another large sniff and exhaled dreamily. "White Gardenia blossoms... You must have a habit of wearing this scent to bed every night, Shirakage. Because you still smell freshly sweet as an angel."

I pursed my lip again. How does he manage to make me want to laugh at his goofiness?

"You have a really big snout and nose," I stated in the tone of an obnoxious kid on the street. It was all I could do to keep myself from smiling at his cheeky wink and grin. Why does he have to be so hot?

The flabbergasted look of shock on his face made me roll out of his hold and laugh out loud on the floor. "Hah ha ha! Got you again, Nezu-Chan!"

He pouted with a hint of disapproval and exasperation in his eye. That was my cue to apologetically giggle, "Sorry, DM."

"You have a strange habit of messing about with me as usual, Shirakage," he sighed with a slight smile on his face. "I may not know when I'll grow accustomed to your sense of humor. But unlike that annoying Danger Fanboy, Ian, I admire the self restraint which you possess as a hidden Danger Fangirl."

I smirked at his naivety. "Have you ever been to Japan and hung around teenaged fangirls at an animation convention? They're _worse_ than the fanboys, you know."

DM snorted. "Yeah. Like I've seen girls compare their excitement with Ian's impossible enthusiasm." Then he cleared his throat as I stood up again. "Right, then. I'm glad you've received my message from Penfold. I do hope you haven't had breakfast yet, by the by."

My stomach growled and I gave him an irked frown. "Does _that_ help simplify your wishes, Danger Sensei?"

He blinked after my sardonic response, then laughed heartily with mirth. "Oh, Shira-San. You're adorable! Calling me your martial arts teacher of the Danger Network Agency. You definitely are no stranger to survival skills, like Jeopardy."

My expression turned serious. "I never ate a meal before any of my self defense lessons while we were at Boot Camp growing up, DM. But I don't see how learning other kinds of martial arts training from you is necessary.

"Would have been nice if you'd given me a heads up last night before planning something spontaneous for the next morning."

Danger Mouse managed to wipe the giddy smile off of his face, and gazed sternly at me. "As flattered as I am to hear you call me "teacher" in Japanese, Shirakage, I have not made the decision in teaching the art of Mouse Fu just yet.

"First, I want to see how skilled you are with your own fighting styles which you've known so far." He stretched his right foot back and arched his arms out in opposite directions of each other. "Spar with me for a bit, if you dare to accept my fancy."

Woah. Nezu-chan looked deadly serious again. He's not even talking romance or gushing out his feelings for me this time. In the moments when I neglect to expect them, Danger Mouse can, indeed, impress me.

Finally, I smiled and got into a similar fighting stance. "I'm so going to enjoy this," I gloated cockily. "Hope you don't mind if I plan to give you everything I've got. No holdbacks, understand?"

"Likewise, my Dear," he agreed. A sappy lovesick expression appeared on his face, which lasted for a brief second before hardening back again. "But I warn you... you might not see me coming."

I let him have the last word. I was done talking. And I came at him first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somebody who is master of the whole multiverse must be shitting with me. I'm the one going all Gung-ho on the Mouse Fu expert, and he'd already defeated me 5 times without breaking a sweat.

Whenever I went on the offensive, Nezu-chan managed to slip away from my vision. He dodged my punches, kicks and strikes, as if he was winning a blinking contest by mere milliseconds. And when he decided to block my blows, he used his own strength against myself...by gripping onto my aggressive limbs and throwing me onto the ground.

It felt like I've been fighting him for 30 minutes. For several long moments, I stood my ground while panting with exhaustion. My stubbornness refused to give in...until my body finally lost all of its stamina. I fell to my knees and laid limp onto the mat facing the HoloDeck's ceiling.

After catching my breath, I struggled to sit up and stare back at my smirking monocular mouse bodyguard. Although he was gentle with me during our sparring session, Danger Mouse landed a number of mildly painful blows...which might have been more violent if he were defeating his usual enemies on missions.

Treating me as another martial arts opponent of his...might have been his way of reminding me that, even a friendly spar still contained a level of violence.

"Shirakage," he said, kneeling down to me and staring into my unfocused blue orbs. "Are you alright? You seem a bit bewildered."

I glanced at him and exhaled heavily with a smile. "Sorry. It's just...I haven't been defeated in a fight like this for a long time. I had forgotten how it felt like to lose to anyone."

His eye widened slightly. "Are you saying that...you're a _better_ fighter than Jeopardy Mouse...!?"

I pursed my lip, looking doubtful. "Um...I'm not sure. I've only sparred with her a few times while we were growing up together. But I'm not saying that she hasn't beaten me before.

"All I know is...is that I won the last match against her; yet we haven't challenged each other after that."

As I finally sat up to massage my aching muscles, Nezu-chan rubbed his fingers between his chin. He averted his gaze from me, pondering hard.

Was he evaluating my fighting skills _now_...?

I glanced away nervously, allowing Danger Mouse to make his decision. In the back of my mind, however, I kept wondering on how he managed to slip out of my vision so fast during our match.

"Shirakage," DM said suddenly, gaining my attention. "Your martial arts skills are the same as Jeopardy's. The only difference between me and her is that she would prefer not to follow Mouse Fu techniques in her fights.

"Through sparring with you, Darling, it was easier for me to read your moves...because I was using my Mouse Fu skills to test your ability to recognize that style. The fact that I'd beaten you has revealed to me that this was your first experience in facing a Mouse Fu fighter.

"If I were to have fought against you with a more familiar style," he hesitated for a moment before finishing his sentence. "...I probably would have lost to you in...oh, I should say...in 9 moves."

I stared at him as if what he just concluded was complete bullshit. "That's a lie, Danger Mouse...! You actually believe that I could have beaten you if we banned the use of Mouse Fu from the match...!?"

He smiled fondly towards my skeptical reaction. "Mouse Fu requires a bit more agility than your usual knowledge of the martial arts library, my Dear. I've mastered that level of speed a long time ago. That is why I can disappear from an opponent's line of sight in a blink of an eye."

My blue eyes widened in shock. "You can perform a Soul Reaper's 'Flash Step' ability!?"

DM raised his brow at me, failing to recognize my impulsive anime fangirl reference. "Aie? Now what silly pop culture media talk are you going on about, Shirakage? What on Earth is a 'Soul Reaper'?"

I grinned sheepishly while mentally cursing my big mouth. "Oh, nothing." Guess this means I shouldn't include DragonBall Z references either.

He eventually brushed off my weird Bleach statement, and cleared his throat to return us back to our original topic of discussion.

"Now, Shirakage. I don't know how long it has been when you had last used Hand to Hand Combat, for self defense purposes. But I'm starting to think that you've given up in seeing this gifted potential in yourself on a regular basis."

Danger Mouse then stared hard at me with a stern gaze. "You could be _so much more_ of a fighter without relying on a deadly firearm." His expression softened solemnly as he continued. "At least...at least I wouldn't want to see your talent go to such a waste... And it would be a waste...if you choose to never use martial arts again."

I was so transfixed upon his saddened amber orb, that I couldn't even begin to react. He strongly drew me in, due to how well he had read through my heart so thoroughly.

"Nezu-kun," I breathed in awe. "Omae... Omae..."

To my dismay, the admirable moment ended when DM leaned into my neck and shoulders. He took a whiff of my fur and pouted charmingly.

"Shame. Our sparring match seemed to have evaporated all traces of your wonderful Gardenia scented perfume from your body, my Dear. Quite frankly, I'm beginning to miss its fragrance already."

His mock disappointment—leaking through his smirk, caused me to blush silently. Then, he took my paw into two of his own and bowed his head before me.

"My beautiful Shirakage," he began suavely. "Allow me to teach you the Art of Mouse Fu. If you accept my offer, I will promise to drink myself silly for you tonight. Therefore, by tomorrow morning, we will officially become a couple."

I couldn't turn away from his determined expression. Danger Mouse seemed so desperate for me to become his girlfriend ASAP. But...he also seemed willing to share his exclusive martial arts style with me too.

I wriggled my thumb through his clasped fingers to feel a pulse on his wrist; it was beating fast from anticipated excitement.

Finally, I sighed for a moment through closed eyes. Then opened them with a smiling nod. "Alright, Nezu-chan. I accept the offer in becoming your student...and soon, your girlfriend."

DM's face lit up brightly and he leaned in to kiss me on the lips. What the Baka Mausu didn't expect...was me clamping his snout between my paw. His surprised eye stared up into my moody glare. I allowed the gurgling of my stomach to make itself be heard to his ears before I started my rant.

"You hear that?" I said, smiling snidely while my eyebrow twitched in irritation. "That's my stomach telling us, 'It's time to eat'. And it doesn't take too kindly in letting Pen-chan getting first dibs on the important meal of the day...while its owner just got her ass whooped in an unexpected sparring match against her love stricken bodyguard.

"So feed me Waffles and a Vanilla Latte, Danger Sensei."

He whimpered compliantly towards my scary demeanor.


	18. A Mystery Gift and Penfold's Support

**Chapter 17: A Mystery Gift and Penfold's Support**

If it were up to me, I'd prefer to take my daily shower during evening hours. But now I made an oath to practice Mouse Fu with Nezu-Chan every morning. So while he's fixing up our breakfast in the kitchenette, I had long stripped out of my dojo uniform and was taking a shower in the bathroom near the sitting room.

My chosen outfit for the day was a pair of comfortable denim textured leggings and a sleeveless shirt; their matching colors were a combination of dark blueish black and pale blueish white around the trims of the clothes...kind of like the colors of Mega Charizard X from the Pokemon X game for Nintendo 3DS back in my old real world. And I don't think anyone here in HQ has seen me wear it yet either.

After making sure my hair looked nice and tame, my wandering vision stopped at a spot on the sink's wide counter. It was the Gardenia scented perfume bottle of mine...the same scented brand that got DM talking like a flattering gentlemen before _and_ after our sparring session earlier.

My face flushed red hot as a theoretical thought came to mind: Could the smell of Gardenia fragrances...act like a Pokémon's Sweet Scent technique...on Danger Mouse...?

I hesitated in place for a moment. Well, Penfold _did_ eat his breakfast before me and Nezu-chan. I bet he's already off doing chores around the flat or running errands for the Secret Service right now.

I stared at the perfume bottle and gulped. I'll be alone with Danger Mouse at the dining room table...eating breakfast...and he might not take his eyes off me. Oh, shit. Oh, Hell. Oh, crap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I peeked my head around the corner of the sitting room's wall which separated the bathroom from the kitchenette. Nezu-chan was humming pleasantly to himself as he tended to the sizzling eggs in a frying pan on the stovetop.

I glanced at the dining room table which was set a few feet away from DM's turned back. Two plates of freshly toasted waffles were laid out for us, along with two mugs of coffee and a syrup bottle.

Then, the sound of the conventional toaster oven went off. I gazed back to DM. He quickly switched off the stove's flame and opened the door to the smaller conventional appliance. He took out an egg sausage and cheese croissant covered sandwich from the oven and placed it on a small plate.

As he began to turn an about face and walk over to the dining room table, I whipped my head back around the corner. Fortunately, I used a small hand mirror in my pocket to see behind my blind spot. The reflection revealed the WGSA placing the breakfast sandwich near one of the waffle plates, and then sliding two sunny side up eggs onto the other.

My blue eyes shrunk into the tiny, expressive dots of miffed suspicion. Doesn't he _ever_ get tired of keeping that ego sized smug smile plastered on his overly confident cheek muscles? Still, he looks so proud of himself for setting the table and making breakfast again.

Then my eyes widened as I saw where DM chose to sit down at the table. Forget about him having sunny side up eggs with his waffle: my seat was right next to his...at the head corner's short section...! Oh my God. He really _does_ intend to stare straight at me while I eat!

As I froze awkwardly into the mirror's reflection, the irresistible scents of the food filled my small white mouse's snout, causing my stomach to protest its hunger again. My inner self sighed and I put my hand mirror back into my pocket. Danger Mouse was waiting for me to enter. And after all he did to cook a third meal for me, I guess I shouldn't disappoint the handsome, persistent agent any longer.

'Ok, Shirakage. Go out there to him already.'

I imagined the memory of a Happy Go Lucky Chibi Italy from Hetalia—chasing a butterfly or something—to prevent my casual strolling entrance from looking less rigid and tense as possible. My visual appearance immediately caught Nezu-Chan's eye, and his face literally tingled in place.

His stunned expression was completely locked onto my figure. And as I approached my seat, I couldn't help but blush slightly. Danger Mouse was seated on the northern west side from me. He wished to be as close to me as he could get. But that's _way_ too close to my flustered comfort zone.

DM's jaw dropped as I stood next to my open chair. A blush began to coat his cheeks too. My eyes averted to the side as his faint sniffing and twitching nose caught the scent of my perfume. When I heard him gulp out of nervousness, I sat down in my chair as fast as a shy acquaintance could leave a room from an awkward sight in front of her.

Oh, for God's sake. I'm only wearing leggings and a sleeveless shirt. Why am I feeling so girly all of a sudden!?

I turned my head to face him and beamed. "Thank you for cooking breakfast again, Nezu-chan. Everything looks delicious."

The breathless secret agent finally sighed and grinned sheepishly at me. "Y-You're welcome, my Dear Shira-San. I..." Danger Mouse smiled quietly for a moment, tugging at his jumpsuit's shirt collar and cleared his throat to finish his sentence. "I, um...also made you an egg sausage and cheese sandwich." His tone rose a bit sharply as a darker blush coated his cheeks.

I pretended not to notice the signs of suppressed arousal permeating on his brow and quivering grin. Instead, I hummed out my focus onto the food. "Mmm! Thanks again." I presented the Japanese phrase, "Ikidatemasu", then dug in. I was hungry, but I kept my pace slow and remained quiet in an attempt to chew my food carefully.

Coincidentally, DM and I happened to consume our waffles first rather than our side dishes. And even though I kept my gaze on my meal, I could still sense Nezu-Chan's hypnotized amber eye transfixed upon my figure. When I had reached for the syrup bottle on the table to pour onto my waffles earlier, I heard DM sniff delicately at my Gardenia scented arms, which crossed pass his face.

It was only when I picked up my breakfast sandwich and attempted to take my first bite...that I returned my glance at him. His pupil had shrunk dramatically to take the shape of a heart in the center of his amber iris. He was taking small bites of his eggs with his fork, refusing to turn his head or avert his gaze from me.

I successfully fought back a devious smirk that failed to slither its way on my lips. However, the silence between us ended right when I took my first bite out of my sandwich. Part of the ingredients in my mouth tasted awfully familiar from what I usually stored in my fridge back at my destroyed flat.

After swallowing the sample down, I turned to DM. "Nezu-chan, how did you know that I fancy American cheese?" I asked him warily.

He smiled sheepishly again. "I didn't. But you should really thank Penfold for that. He was kind enough to take charge in salvaging your refrigerated food rom your flat. We're just lucky that none of it spoiled yet after the Baron's blast through the building had cut off the power that night."

I grinned thoughtfully to the side of the kitchenette. "I'll remember to do so the next time I see him then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, I joined Penfold on the sitting room's settee. He was playing "Attack of the Rabbits" on the wall's Big Telly through its ipatch game version's WiFi signal.

"I didn't know you could handle playing zombie games, Pen-chan," I commented impressively to him. "Makes me wonder if you would appreciate my taste in Gothic clothing more than your Senpai did on his date with me yesterday."

"That's not entirely accurate, Prof. Shirakage," he disagreed with oblivious confidence in his tone. "The Chief has no problem with the outfits which you bought from Goth Topic."

Confusion clouded my face. "Then...why would he tell me that they didn't suit me!? I even saw him cringe when I bought an Evanescence CD in the store."

Penfold smiled lightly, all the while keeping his specks glued to the action on his game playing. "Your taste towards Goth happened to catch him a bit off guard. And he wasn't ready to adjust his original date plans to your playful shopping areas. To be honest, I'm not sure you know Danger Mouse so well yet. He might be planning to surprise you sooner as we speak."

I furrowed my brow, but smirked while leaning back against the settee. "Yeah, as if. All he's doing so far is washing up the dishes and taking a morning shower. If he wants to surprise me, he's gotta rub me the right way with the right impression that I'll like."

Penfold glanced briefly at me, expressing a wry, weird sneer. "Oh, Eck, Shirakage. _Now_ you're paraphrasing off of Christina Agilera's song, 'Genie In a Bottle'."

It was my turn to cringe, as I pictured the Anthro Furry version of Christina Aguilera in DM's world being an Agile Kangaroo Rat. "Sorry," I apologized half heartedly while sweat dropping. "Nostalgic music helps me feel better when I'm dreading over things, you know."

The megane hamster smiled the same light smile while his specks remained glued to the TV screen. "Don't worry. You're welcome to indulge in anything that makes you happy. Plus, the Chief filled me in on how wonderous it was for him to sing for you last night during your date."

I flinched slightly, then grumbled a little. "He only told you the Karaoke bit of the date...?"

"He did," Penfold replied politely. "Not every detail, but his demeanor showed just how madly in love he was for you, Professor."

I didn't reply back. Penfold was a little too engrossed into his game, and I wanted to put my Pear earbuds on and listen to two particular songs from an an Anthro Furry version of my world's music artist, Craig David. DM's world provided me with the same songs, "Fill Me In" and "7 Days" from my world...only the Anthro Furry song artist here went under the name [and species], "Crane David".

There were a lot of my favorite music artists from my world that haven't altered their song lyrics under their different names: Pink became Wink; Garbage became Rubbish; speaking of Said Wink and Rubbish, I liked their songs, "When I Grow Up", "Why Do You Love Me?", and "So What".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched Penfold play his "Attack of the Rabbits" game until it was officially lunchtime. In the last two hours that I had spent hanging out with my sweet megane friend, Danger Mouse hadn't made an appearance since breakfast. What could he be doing that needed his attention and stay absent for this long?

My mind raced back to the gift wrapped present that had been left on my bed after I had returned from DM's sparring practice. Could he have...!?

No. I hid it under my bed. Of course he couldn't have discovered it; yet the thought of my old Death Note anime DVD collection from my past human life's real world, having to appear in the Guest bedroom of DM's Danger HQ flat and universe before me earlier in the morning, lowered my appetite for lunch now.

"Are you alright, Ms. Shirakage?" Penfold asked me at the dining table. He had just walked away from the kitchenette's table and sat down. "You hardly touched your chicken salad sandwich."

I snapped out of my mulled gloom and glanced at my worried friend. "Sorry, Pen-chan. I'm afraid my appetite isn't with me this afternoon. Now, you were telling me a story of one of you and DM's past missions? Something about locking this Crumhorn person away and slowly getting Nezu-Chan's memory back?"

Penfold furrowed his specks at me, clearly not buying my spaced out and sheepish smile. "This isn't about you feeling doubtful of becoming the Chief's girlfriend, is it?"

I deadpanned to the side, leaning my chin and cheek against my raised palm. "'S that obvious, huh."

"Oh cheer up, Shirakage," he chirped brightly and pointed more jam onto his bread. "Danger Mouse has been mad about you since the night he laid his eye on you...grasped within Baron Greenback's clutches.

"I'll bet you anything that he'll mess up his winning streak against me in another game of Wii U Football; his head will probably be distracted by your beautiful face...the green football field on the Telly would turn into a flower field while he imagines running towards you."

I smirked slightly to the side. "That sounds just like him," I mused in agreement. "Maybe you're right, Penfold. Thanks."

We resumed eating our sandwiches in silence. As I swallowed my last bite of croissant, I suddenly detected a strong, tantalizing fragrance in the air around me. It smelled like...men's cologne, only much more muskier with a hint of morning dew.

I glanced at Penfold to ask him if he was smelling the same weird scent too. But I held my tongue when I saw the jam loving hamster roll back his deadpanning specks in silent exasperation. He then pointed a finger towards whatever was now standing behind me and my chair.

I sighed mutually alongside him and turned around to face the silent ninja prowling British mouse agent. But my reaction shifted to a frozen surprise like shock, as my eyes couldn't tear themselves away from what they were seeing.


	19. TTOFIMSOH

**A/N: This chapter is what one might call a filler scene, based off a fantasy running wild in Shirakage Mouse's head when she got a look at DM's new threads at the end of the previous chapter.**

 **I'd also like to give a shout out to the 4 Danger Mouse: The Danger Games players: "Grassy Tin Crumbs", "Snoopy Red Crab", "Icky Iron Tux", and "Happy Iron Mice" for handling their struggling eternal battle against my 3rd Danger Games account, "Flashy Tall Fox". I'm sure it must be frustrating to any player who hasn't been able to move on...if the system fails to unlock their cage races against recurring players like myself.**

 **Chapter 18: The Turned On Fantasy Inside My Spaced Out Head**

Picture the scene: I'm walking back to my flat in Baker Street, London after a long day at work. The night air was cool, but humid for late springtime. I usually didn't mind traveling alone at night. But lately, I've been receiving threatening messages from at least 2 or 3 other Giraffe Warrior gamers online, who have been frustrated at me for beating them over and over again.

Still, I knew how to take care of myself. I didn't train hard in multiple martial arts lessons with my cousin, Jeopardy Mouse for nothing, you know.

Sadly, however, it appeared that tonight wasn't going to be a safe one for me in my neighborhood. I can sense two...no, three presences following me at this very moment.

My vigilant toes intensified, and I instinctively spun around to face whoever was lurking in the dark. I glared silently, waiting for them to show themselves. They probably knew that I was already onto them, cuz they finally appeared under the street light.

A tall beige colored cat in a trench coat on the left; a rusty red scaled bullfrog wearing a sports robe in the middle; and an ostrich in a white tank top on the right.

All three of them leered at me, giving off a sign of bad ass trouble coming my way. But I didn't seem the least bit intimidated by their threat. I was ready to take them on if they wanted to start a fight.

What I wasn't expecting...was a sudden 4th presence striking the back of my head. I had forgotten that there was a fourth person online sending me death threats. That was the last realization I made before my world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fast forward in my pleasant daydream: I eventually regain consciousness after getting knocked out from my 4th attacker. The bare white furry skin of my forearms and face picked up the swift, scented breeze of the ocean; I must have been kidnapped and taken by those bastards all the way north to Scotland.

However, I couldn't be certain if my assumption was right...because my chuckling kidnappers had taken the liberty of blindfolding me. In addition to my misfortune, my wrists were bound together behind my back as well as my ankles. Thankfully, I hadn't been gagged.

But, Dammit...I'm about to be flung out of a frying pan and into a fire. I can smell the potent scent of these male Anthro furry thugs swarming around my vulnerable position. My back was trapped up against some sort of vehicle of theirs, most likely a motorcycle, judging by the detected textures of both metal and rubber touching my bare arms.

Shit. What good would deducing my unseen layout do for me right now!? The point is that I'm about to get badly screwed...in a non consensus fiendish way...!

I curled myself in a pitiful ball, waiting for the four kidnappers to grab me.

Suddenly, I heard a 5th voice shout out a loud battlecry around us. Then the voices of my kidnappers turned their attention towards the newcomer. All they could do was cry out in surprise before a struggle took hold between them and the gang rape crasher.

In less than 5 seconds, my unknown savior had knocked my attackers out cold; not one painful groan was uttered from those bastards. And when the last defeated body hit the ground around me, I held my breath, wondering who had come all this way to help me.

I then sensed the stranger approaching me; his cologne reached my snout as I heard him kneel down to undo the bonds on my ankles and wrists. I waited for him to stand back on his feet again before I removed the blindfold from my eyes.

The first immediate sight that caught my notice was the bodies of the tall beige cat, the rusty red bullfrog, and ostrich. Laying unconscious next to them was their apparent 4th partner who knocked me out earlier: a plum colored salamander.

My attention then gazed upon the pair of bright red sneakers that housed the mysterious person who was standing in front of the blacked out goons. My gaze continued to rise past the blue denim jeans, red belt and yellow belt buckle, until it stopped at my savior's upper body. He was wearing a bad ass, black leather jacket, and also sported a black T-shirt that featured an image of a Giraffe's skull on the front. Definitely sexy.

Finally, my gaze rose to meet the male Anthro furry's face. He was a white mouse with big ears, and yellowish amber right eye, and an eyepatch covering his left eye. He was also smirking confidently at me. My flustered face blushed even darker as he flashed his grinning teeth at me. I was too stunned to get up off the ground; he was just so handsome.

It was at that precise moment that sunrise began to seep above the sea's Eastern horizon. The male white mouse suddenly flinched with an alarming grimace on his face. To add to my surprise, he swept me off my tailed ass and plopped me on the back end of one of the creeps' motorcycles.

He then got on in front and handed me a spare helmet. I didn't waste anytime strapping it on my head before encircling my arms around the mouse's waist.

"Hold on tight, my Dear," he instructed me gently. The motorcycle roared to life and we sped up southward down Scotland's countryside.

"Thank you for saving me, Sir," I yelled loudly over the motorcycle's engine. "I'm very lucky that you were nearby. I thought no one would come to my rescue."

"It wasn't luck, Madam," the handsome mouse replied angrily. "My colleagues and I have been investigating these particular Giraffe Warrior gamers for some time. These four individuals go by the gang name: 'The Grassy Red Iron Four'.

"I just notified my fellow agents to apprehend those fiends where we've left them. And I'll explain everything to you later once we return to London."

His voice sounded serious with a hint of nervous urgency in his reply. He kept his eye on the road, but I noticed he would occasionally glance left towards the rising sun around the sea's horizon. As I lay my head against his back, I also noticed th grassy cliffs and hills to our Said left were blooming with fluffy cotton grass.

The sun's light was catching up to the coastline, and I heard the male mouse swear under his breath. "Dammit. I won't make it in time."

My eyes widened with worry. "Sir, what is it? Are those men coming after us!?"

"No, Madam," he groaned irritably. "I, unfortunately, might have to deal with another annoying problem if the sunlight hits us."

I laughed lightly. "What? You're not a vampire, are you?" I joked amusingly at him.

"Of course not. But I'll get a horrible, deep, burning sensation in my sinuses whe the sunlight meets plant life. And I didn't bring enough handkerchiefs with me."

No sooner as he finished his sentence, the morning rays hit the grassy hilled cliffs, lighting up the gentle white fluff of cotton grass which were swaying in the breeze.

The mouse suddenly slammed on the brakes, and our vehicle came to a complete stop. When the motor died down, I witnessed him tilting his head back slightly, then heard his breath growing more shallow. He sniffled wetly as an unknown itch made his nose run.

I realized that my brave, handsome mouse seemed to be right on the verge of sneezing from an allergy in the cotton grass.

He gasped once, then twice before the prickle in his nose finally surged and he snapped forward, nearly hitting his head on the bike handles.

" _Ahh huhhIHHH! Guh uhh! Ha... huhihhhGHSSSSHHEEW!"_ He then blindly pulled out a handkerchief, getting it to his large red snout just as another sneeze struck.

" _RUHAHNGSHHHHEEW!"_ He blew his nose, but it seemed that it was more than his beleaguered nose would stand. " _Ahhhh...huhAHHSNGSSHHHEEW! Huh uhhh uhhRAHHNTSCHHEEW!"_

"Sir, switch with me," I offered firmly. "I can drive us back to London. It's not safe for you to continue in the state that you're in. Besides, it's the least I can do to repay my debt."

His closed eye was still streaming as he grimaced a weak miserable nod at me. I then helped him scoot over to where I was sitting before plopping myself down in front of the handlebars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time we had left the heavy pollinated cotton grass hills behind us, I'd counted 8 wrenching sneezes from the male mouse resting against my back. The poor chap couldn't seem to catch a break—his cotton grass allergy had him constantly either sneezing, coughing, or blowing his nose since the sunlight merged with the floating cotton spores.

Feeling a little concerned for my handsome friend, I decided to drive on until we reached the medical departments in Leicester, England. After picking up some allergy medicine from the hospital's TrustMed pharmacy, I escorted the still afflicted manly mouse to a convenient cafe located a few blocks north.

Our waitress placed an ordered cup of tea down at our booth's table for the big eared mouse (who currently had napkins clamped to his large nose—either fighting off another sneeze or trying to coax it out—I wasn't really sure which). Along with medicine I bought a small thermometer, because his breathless sneezing had reddened his face to the point of elevating his temperature a bit.

" _Ahh... huhh Ahh... hahhUHHGNSSSHHHEEW! Hahh... huhhAHHNTSSSHHHHEEW!"_

A stream of profanity followed, and I had to keep myself from smiling; I surely didn't want him to mistaken any amusement on my face being aimed towards his suffering sneezing fit.

"Bless you," I said, sounding sympathetic and kind. "Have you finished?"

"Yes, finally," he sighed with exhaustion. "I'm terribly sorry that you had to see me like that, Madam. _Snfle. Ugguh."_

I smiled fondly at him as he rested his dizzy head on the table. After he exhaled another miserable groan, I leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. He reacted with a sharp shortened gasp, his eye widening in surprise before he raised his head up to stare at me.

"My reward to you..." I beamed happily. "...for saving me." I then fished out a clean napkin and took out a pen. I quickly wrote down my phone number, then slid the napkin towards him. "And this...is your reward for looking so perfect."

A wide grin spread across his goofy features, his teeth barely hiding themselves from his lips. "How lovely," he mused dreamily. "I go out on another mission, and wind up courting a beautiful lady."

A slow gurgling sound from underneath his side of the table caused him to flinch and blush from embarrassment. But I giggled politely.

"Well, I see that your allergy fit hasn't lowered your appetite either," I commented. "Shall we order some breakfast here before we resume the trip home?"

He nodded sheepishly at me. "I couldn't say 'No' to that, Madam..."

"Mouse," I introduced my identity to him finally. "My name is Shirakage Mouse."

The daze in my nameless boyfriend's eye deepened with infatuation. "So lovely..."

I shook my head at his lovesick trance. "Well, aren't you going to tell me your name, you silly handsome hunk?" I teased while poking two of my fingers to his forehead which snapped him back to reality.

"Ow." He winced with a grimace. "Sorry. The name's Mouse...Danger Mouse."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After stuffing ourselves with a hearty breakfast, Danger Mouse and I exited the cafe by 11 am. A cloudy sky had apparently claimed the sun while we were inside, and the temperature had lowered a bit again for this late spring day.

I involuntarily shivered from a sudden cold breeze until a warm weight of leather bundled itself around and on top of my shoulders. I realized that the leathered blanket was actually DM's black biker jacket, and I glanced up at the caring agent's stare.

"You seemed chilled, my Love," he confessed through a grin. "Wear it until we're back in London."

I beamed even brighter as DM wrapped his right arm around me. I inhaled his manly scent through his short sleeved black T-shirt, enjoying the moment while we walked towards the motorcycle.

"But," I looked up at the confident, smug like smirk of DM's face. "Nezu-chan, aren't you a bit cold without your jacket on too?" I asked him out of concern.

"Nope," he bragged cockily and pumped out his bare fist before his face and chest. "I am Totes invulnerable to any temperature that _eh_ the- _huh ehh HuhihhNTshhhw! Ahh huhhngtSHHEEW!"_

Two hefty sneezes ruined his triumphant attempt to impress me; yet it still left me laughing as I leaned closer to his side. "Bless you, Nezu-kun. I'm sorry. What were you saying about being invulnerable to again?" I teased and lightly poked at his side.

DM twitched stiffly from my touch and smothered a high pitched snicker into his hands. "Watch it, Shirakage, please," he giggled adorably. "I'm a bit more ticklish in some places on my fur."

I pursed my lips with a coy expression. "Hmm... Tempting."

DM gave me an apprehensive look, and I averted my gaze away with a sheepish rub to the back of my black haired mouse head. "Forgive me, Danger Mouse-San," I bowed to him politely. "I know that my intentions of asking you out so intimately in this manner may be too suddenly forward for you."

Alas, DM took my hand into his and stared into my eyes. "My Dear, if you weren't the objective of my mission, I would do more to you...but _only_ if I received a mutual consent from you first."

I laughed softly from the suave tone in his reply. "Now now, Secret Agent Mouse. I won't just let you have your way with me until you tell me more about why the Grassy Red Iron Four went to the trouble of kidnapping me late into last night."

"Hmm," he pondered while smirking. "I'll reveal everything to you as long as I'm driving us back again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Grassy Red Iron Four have been notorious in threatening other Giraffe Warrior players online with death messages, every time they encounter opponents who seem to be better than them in digital battle. Their Usernames are: 'Grassy Tin Crumbs'; 'Snoopy Red Crab'; 'Icky Iron Tux' and 'Happy Iron Mice'.

"Although most of their reported threats never went any further after their victims contacted the authorities, you, Shirakage Mouse, were the first to be physically kidnapped and almost nearly done in if I hadn't been in on this case. Your Giraffe Warriors account had been locked into Battle mode with theirs for more than 3 months now. Apparently, your impulsive fancy to win all of the time has what caused those 4 blokes to snap and go to far this time."

"And you've been investigating this threatening gang for the sake of innocent Giraffe Warrior players like me, DM-San?" I asked him over the motorcycle's roar.

"Well, one of the four naughty lot, the salamander fellow who goes by the name, 'Happy Iron Mice', was a former student of mine through my Mouse Fu classes at Agent Academy."

"Huh," I hummed deeply to the side. "I didn't know that they'd hold such a grudge against me like that. I wonder if I should feel sorry for them to some sort."

"Well, you shouldn't, Shirakage," DM disagreed sternly. "You have no idea how furious I felt when I learned of my former student being among a lot of miscreants."

I smiled from behind his shoulder. "Aw, you chivalrous gentleman. You were worried over a random pretty girl becoming your student's victim."

My cheeky teasing happened to make Said Mouse Agent's shoulders to tense up with a flustered rigid ness in his posture. "Aw, and your blushing, aren't you." I teased even further.

"Madam, do cease your silly girlish giddiness, please," he sighed nervously. "I'm a bit busy steering into traffic now."

And with that said, we zoomed ever southward towards London. That is, until I heard Danger Mouse's voice address me again more normally...and for some reason, the motorcycle engine grew deaf to my ears.


End file.
